Academy of Supernatural and Magical Abilities
by Talking.Head222
Summary: After being told that she could possibly be a wolf with magical abilities Emma Swan and her family are forced to moved back to her parents hometown in Maine so she and her brother can learn how to harness their abilitieSwan/Queen Pairing Charming/Snow pairing and many more. Rated T for now may change to R in future chapters. All feedback is welcome!
1. Prologue Bookbags Pencil Pens

I do not own OUAT sadly :(. New writer so leave feedback if you feel the need...negative or positive lol both help me become better. Oh and this is like a Supernatural take on an already kind of supernatural show lol so hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Prologue:

Hard working, and defiant David Nolan had set out to California (against his alphas wishes) to give his wife Mary Margret a break from her magical duties. They were a young and very much in love newlywed couple who had recently had a daughter whom they named Emma. Mary Margret wanted nothing more than to live a simple human life with her loving husband and curious little green eyed babygirl. She dreamt of making pies and secret recipes to teach her daughter, relaxing on couches after long days of work and family dinners; running through the grass as her and her husband chased around their little bundle of joy who had somehow began to sprout and grow right before their eyes.

The years had been good to them- they got to watch their daughter age and be carefree, have birthday parties with her human friends and after seven years they welcomed a new addition to their family baby Neal. David knew Emma would enjoy being a big sister very much since she practically begged her parents for a brother for Christmas (most kids asked for puppies! However Emma Swan Nolan wasn't most kids). The moment Emma held her baby brother in her arms she knew she would have so many things to teach him oneday: like how to play catch, and catch worms with his hands (even tho their mom wouldn't be happy when they came in the house covered in mud), how to hide all the veggies on his plate so he could finally get to dessert. Emma set out to teach him all those things over the years.

While her parents worked on their next lesson to teach at the high school she would go and pick up baby Neal from the preschool hall of her middle school (thats right she was a "big girl" 6th grader). She would hold his hand as they walked the short distance to their house (which she had quickly learned the address to in case of emergencies if they couldn't reach their parents) and make them sandwiches and snacks as they awaited their mother to come home and cook dinner. Soon however Emma was no longer making Neals sandwiches he was making his own, and waiting for her to get out of her eighth grade detention on the days when she would act out in school.

When David got the call from the pack alpha his father Robert that it was time to be done with his little "experiment" and come home he was less than thrilled to tell his wife. He had already given his father a piece of his mind about how he felt about pack law. The laws which stated how a wolf should be raised and groomed for "greatness", how they shouldn't interact with their subordinates- humans who could discover their secrets and use them for testing. His father had demanded that he come back home to Storybrooke because his children must attend the school and teachings of their forefathers before them (eye roll).

David literally had to fixate his eyes on his desk in front of him for fear of rolling his eyes once to many times during their conversation and they just fall right out. Although his wife had a magical talent for talking to animals and creature he was pretty since she wasn't a witch she wouldn't know the spell to put them back inside his head. As he approached the door to his home he had to stifle a sigh for he knew it was going to a long night with many talks in his near future and he wasn't even a psychic. He held his keys in his hands gingerly for a moment taking a deep breath to brace hisself, opening the door and tossing his keys on the mahogany table they had on the far left of their foyer as he turned to close the front door.

Hi honey" he said to his wife as he approached her turned back as she chopped up something he couldn't quite see or make out. "Hey handsome" Mary Margret tossed over her shoulder as she continued cutting up carrots for her soup. She could feel her husbands eyes on her and not in a comforting or sexy/sexual way. As she began to turn to look at him slightly out of the corner of her eye he asked "Where are the kids?" Mary Margret decided to give him an answer before she berated him with questions regarding his demeanor. "Neal went for a sleep over at Peters and Emma is upstairs doing what broody young teens do". David scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to bring up his main topic of discussion "What is it David" his wife's worry ridden voice filled his ears as she turned to him fully stopping her task with the carrots. "My father wants us to come back home".

It had been many long months of summer since David had had the discussion/ argument with his wife about the betterment of their and their kid's future. After many long talks as well as apologies from both sides he had finally convinced his wife that they had escaped the reality of their lives for far to long. It had been fifteen long years since either of them had went back home to Storybrooke, Maine.

His father had pulled a few strings to get him and Mary Margret teaching positions at the prestigious Academy of Supernatural and Magical abilities or The ASMA (or as Emma like to call it the Ass Ma or Asthma) and they were set to come back at the beginning of the fall semester. The kids were on total opposite sides of the moving fence- Neal although unhappy about leaving his grade school friends was up for the new adventure of being around magical friends and beings (for he knew of his heritage and was excited to see it up close). Emma on the other hand hadn't quite liked hearing her parents discuss about how she would pretty much pack up and leave behind the only friends and life she knew for the past fifteen years.

She hadn't hit her "magical or supernatural" puberty yet and she had absolutely no idea when it would manifest or what type of powers she would have. To say the least she wasn't thrilled to be leaving behind her human life to experiment with being Supernatural and not know whats to come. To her behind door number one was the comfortable safe haven she knew and behind door number two was a bag stuffed with shit covered in shit and force fed to her by a shit spoon. On the last day of summer the Nolans packed the rest of their boxes into the UHaul truck as Mary Margret started the ignition to her yellow bug to follow behind her husband with the kids on the way to Maine. They waved one last goodbye to the home they had known for so many years and started on their way to new adventures and experiences.

Chapter 1- Book bags and Pencil Pens

Emma could already feel the headache begin to form behind her eyes as she shivered snuggling further into her blankets. She chanced taking a peek at her alarm clock which read 6:53 a.m. awesome she only had seven more minutes of heaven before she was forced to fully awaken to the hell that had become her life now. Her and her family had only been in Storybrooke for one week and already things were feeling hectic. They had had just enough time to get the boxes and beds in their new home before her and Neal started school a whopping two days later. Sadly she had already spent a full five days going to ASMA and already she was fed up. She had classes she couldn't understand or describe even to her friends back home and on top of all of that she was expected to come home daily and help her mother figure out how to make this new house more "homey" if that was even a thing.

Her alarm clock blared letting her know she should creep out of her thoughts back in to the real world and begin her morning routine. Jumping out of bed and crashing directly into a set of boxes that had yet to have the contents taken out and put away she maneuvered her way to Neals room and woke him up for the day as well. The halls were cold and she quickly headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower to not only warm but also wake herself up. Finishing up with her shower she gazed at herself in the misty mirror as she grabbed her tooth brush quickly cleansing her mouth then moving on to brush her hair. She left the bathroom passing her younger brother and ruffling his hair on her way out and to her room to get dressed. Within minutes she was dressed and headed down stairs to make them both a quick breakfast before she heard her mothers voice shouting at the top of the stairs for her brother.

"Neal honey come on you dont want us to be late for school! I have a meeting this morning" Mart Margret yelled to the top of the stairs as she turned heading to the kitchen to kiss her other child's forehead and greet her good morning. "How's your first week been dove?" Emma rolled her eyes and sighed as she prepared to give out her broody reply "Hellish." It was one word not even a sentence she licked her fingers of peanut butter and continued eating her toast. "Well im sure it will get better honey" Came her mothers reply. "Why are we leaving soon?" Emma snarkily replied grabbing her book bag from the floor. "I'll be waiting for you guys in the car." Quickly she headed out the front door before getting her mothers reply. When Neal and his mother came to the car he figured his father was already at the school getting prepared for boys P.E because his normal place in the front seat had been taken by his sister. Neal climbed in the backseat of the yellow bug as his mother started up the vehicle and they began the quiet ride to school.

Emma hopped of the front seat saying a weak goodbye to her family as she charged up the front stairs to the Academy. She remotely heard her mother tell her and Neal to have good days and she glanced back to see her younger brother quickly on her heels and up the stairs as well. "Have a good day kid I'll walk by and get you after my last class" she threw over her shoulder as she headed to the quad to talk to the only friend she had made that week. The quad was huge and bustling with kids and teenagers of all ages chatting, eating, and waiting for the bell to ring so that they could head to home room and then begin their days. Turning her head to the left she noticed the electric red of her jacket and approached her friend in the middle of the quad.

"Hey Ruby whats up?" She questioned sitting her butt on the top part of the table next to a brunette with a red streak in her hair. Ruby was a wolf like her father and the two had become quick friends because they not only shared the same pack (Ruby's grandmother was an alpha for a short time in fact before she was injured by a wolf hunter) as well as the same home room. Ruby took a bite out of her breakfast of egg and bacon and with a partially full mouth replied "Not much. How'd yesterday go?" Emma quirked her eyebrow and shook her head " Dean Ursula definitely isn't going to let me switch out of World Transportation 101 even though i told her i might not even have any magical abilities at all and might just be wasting everyones time in that class."

Ruby let out a little giggle seeing Emma's minor frustration "Hey at least you get to be in hot Mr. Hatters class. I would take that as a win". Emma rolled her eyes "I like girls Ruby". "Hmmm well that works too haha you also have Merida Bear for forrest hunting and, she is smoking hot plus we both know you will need that once you have your first change." Smiling Emma took a swig of Ruby's chocolate milk " But Ruby thats the thing I'm right around the corner from my sixteenth birthday and still haven't changed what if i don't even have that ability? Neal could very much be a wolf and i could be some sort of tree whisperer and take up after my mom." Ruby stared at her "I thought your mom talked to animals..it would truly suck if you only got to talk to oaks and moss with the slight chance of getting to chat up a blackhorn or something" she laughed as she finished her thought. They both got up as they heard the bell ring and headed to their home room in Pack roles.

Emma stopped by her locker to get her book for Witch and Supernatural Morals and Morality. She took the book out of her locker and through her backpack on the floor so she could secure the book inside. Just as she went to retrieve a few pencils and pens from her locker she heard a loud shriek and gasp, before she knew it she had swing around grabbing the first thing in her blurry sight and hoisting it up. She gathered her self as she took in the scene before her- her book bag slightly spilled open and the contents which use to be inside of it pouring out and a beautiful chocolate haired girl in her arms with the scent of vanilla and spice. The unknown girl looked into her eyes with a bit of confusion before she spoke "Although i appreciate you for literally breaking my fall can you lift me up fully so that I may stand on my feet after the accident you technically caused". Emma blinked a few times taking in the girls statement before lifting them both up and scratching behind her neck once she was met with the full intensity of the girls gaze. "Yeah sorry about that I should probably stop leaving my book bag in the middle of the floor...well at least that what my mom's always saying" she breathily chuckled. "Yeah you should" the girl smoothly replied and turned to be lost in a sea full of students rushing to get to home room. Emma ran to catch up with Ruby who was already steps from the door of their homeroom with thoughts of the cute stranger wracking through her mind.


	2. Chapter 2-3

AN: I had some free time so i thought id post a lengthier chapter. Feel free to let me know if you like the chapters longer or shorter an I will adjust. Also i kinda like what i started with my first post where i put two chapters together. So I've decided to continue the trend. Reviews are welcomed and happy reading.

I do not own OUAT.

Chapter 2: Didn't Mean to Disturb You and Later Freak Out

Home room had passed quickly for Emma and Ruby. They spent the majority of their time not listening to her granny discuss boring pack bylaws and roles of pack members (cause I mean really did any other role matter beside alpha?). " Did you see the girl I almost killed with my book bag earlier?" Emma quickly scribbled on the piece of paper she and Ruby had been using to communicate throughout the entirety of class. Ruby's eyes enlarged quizzically as she jotted down her reply. "Emma Swan! Are you bullying students already and are you at least gonna share the lunch money you stole from her with me?" Emma harshly rolled her eyes as she bit back a chuckle (she at least had to pretend to care about class) " Sadly all I could steal from her was a few sentences and her scent" she tossed the paper back on top of Ruby's desk. "Her scent? Hmmm you're starting to sound like a real wolf now..maybe you are coming into your powers day by day. What did she smell like maybe i know her considering all the magical students that live in Storybrooke tend to have gone to the same school since pre k." The bell rang just as Ruby handed Emma the note with her cursive reply. "Hey i have to get to Biology with Mr. Frankenstein early to set up for this semester project he has us working on. I've been late everyday this week so I'm gonna catch up with you later kay?" Tossing her red backpack over her shoulder and jolting out of class mere seconds after the bell Ruby was gone.

Slowly Emma began collecting her things and putting them into her book bag. Lazily she got out of her chair and began her slow walk to her second period. It was actually the only "class" she liked and that was because it was her free period which she usually spent in the gym shooting hoops with her dads p.e class. Today was Friday however so he was doing his weekly examination. It usually consisted of running a mile, and testing on the physical training his students had learned that week. Her father had continued the same teaching schedule he used at his prior high school in California. Emma knew this wouldn't be the day to go practice her hooping skills. She decided to head to the library instead and finish up her homework notes for spell training 101.

She grabbed the metal handles to the big oak doors of the library entrance and let herself in. She followed along the yellow brick tiles that began as soon as she entered the library and ended once she got to the work station of the librarians. The workstation was a semi circle wrap around desk that was a pale blueish color. Sat on top of the desk were two gold name plates Emma whispered out the names. "Belle Gold and Dorthy Gale" as she looked around she could see neither of the women in sight so she decided to continue past the workstation to further explore the library. There were at least a hundred or so book cases filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes and colors. They had sections on portals and spells: humans, witches, supernatural beings, weapons, tales and anything you could ever imagine you might need to know about the magical world. As Emma roamed around glancing at books in the Wiccan coven section, she saw the familiar form of the girl from her locker sitting on the floor in a corner up against a bookcase. She watched the girl for a moment as she sat there her hair elegantly shaping her face, hands gracefully flipping a page as she continued to read something aloud quietly. The girls hands came up from her book as she continued to mumble a mantra over and over again. Suddenly in a fog of purple smoke a little rabbit seemed to appear out of thin air. Emma gasped sharply scaring off the rabbit as the girl finally noticed she wasn't alone and brought her eyes up to meet Emmas. They rolled as she noticed who was yet again standing before her. "Twice in one day eh?". She grunted out as she began putting her book away in her backpack and moving to stand on her feet. "Huh" came Emmas confused reply. "You managed to disturb me twice in one day. Are you a stalker or are you just going for some type of record?" The fiery olive skinned girl huffed out as she brisked past Emma in search of her newly created pet. "Well i get how i disturbed you just now...but in my defense I'm just getting use to the fact that all of the things i thought were fairy tales like magic and witches actually exist. How did i disturb you earlier? I practically saved your life." Green eyes met quizzical brown ones as the dark haired beauty abruptly stopped on her heels and turned to face Emma. "I didn't know i could die from falling five feet to the ground." She said with an eye roll. "Then again my life wouldn't have needed to be saved if your book bag wasn't in the middle of the aisle anyway, and now you've lost my rabbit i needed him for my project by the way." Just as the girl spoke a strawberry blonde woman came hastily approaching the young pair with said rabbit in her hands. "Ms. Mills I thought we agreed no conjuring in the library?" She asked in her thick Australian accent. "Uhh yes but of course Mrs. Gold but i was just practicing for class you see i have this project and-" before she could plead her case the librarian politely cut her off "No more conjuring in the library please Ms. Mills understood?" The girl sheepishly dropped her head chancing a quick glance at the older woman with a short "Yes ma'am". She was handed her furry friend and proceeded to walk down the yellow brick path toward the entrance doors.

Emma was quick on the girls heels as she followed closely behind her and held open the doors to the exit part of the big oak doors. "So Mills huh?" she spoke as the girl walked through the doors with not so much as a thank you.

"What?"

"Your name is Mills right?"

"No my last name is Mills."

"Ahhh i see and you don't have a first name then?" Emma continued her questioning as they walked down the long seemingly quiet halls of the Academy.

"Ugh don't you have somewhere to be or go?" Emma had gotten use to looking at the back of her head as she tried to keep up with the fast walking girl. She took this moment to admire her frame which was exquisitely shaped in a nice form fitting black skirt and deep purple blouse. It was actually absurd to Emma that anyone could walk that fast in heels (also side note who wore heels and dressed business professional to highschool?!).

"Hello earth to blondie?" Emma ran smack dab into the front of the girl as she had stopped walking and abruptly turned to look at her. Emmas hands jolted out holding the rabbit that Mills had almost dropped and let loose. She shook her head with a slight "What" as she handed the girl back the pet which had suddenly made Emmas stomach growl softly for some reason. "I said don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No I don't its my free hour, but also you didn't answer my question..do you not have a first name then". The girl breathed in deeply as she reached a tannish brown door grabbing the handle to it with one hand and keeping her bunny safely tucked under her shoulder in her other hand. "It's Regina...Regina Mills" she spoke calmly as she turned and entered the classroom. Emma liked how the girls name seemed to roll off her tongue so perfectly. She nodded taking in the name and letting it register for a second before following behind the girl and entering the class. The moment Emma entered she noticed the warm comforting smell of the place it smelled like..."Emma sweetheart what are you doing here? Is everything ok?" Came her mothers soft and sweet voice as she stood from her desk to approach Emma giving a slight glance to Regina as she walked by her and to her eldest child.

"Yes mother I'm fine".

"Good dear but isn't it your free hour? Oh hello Regina" Mary Margret finally took a moment to speak to the other girl in the room.

"Hello Mrs. Blanchard"

"Ahh so i see you've met me daughter Emma." Emma blushed profusely as she turned her head from embarrassment.

Regina seemed to pick up on her actions and Emma was grateful when she replied a simple "Yes" and didn't further engage her mother about how they actually bumped into each other.

"So what brings you two girls in on my study hall?"

"Well thats the thing Mrs. Blanchard I finally got that conjuring spell down that we learned on Tuesday" Regina said calmly although Emma could see the enthusiasm of her statement bouncing in her eyes. "I was wondering if i could use it in my fall project and this time i maybe wouldn't conjure a rabbit." She said as she handed the rabbit over to Mary Margret. She took in Regina's hopeful voice as she wanded her hand around the rabbit and it turned into a small figurine thats she took and put on the corner of her desk. "Hmmm ok as long as you write the paper on what you want to conjure ,and have a good knowledge about it ,and it gets approved by me the week of the assignment I don't think that would be a problem. I'll inform the rest of my advanced conjuring two class, and we will make a day of it if any other students want to conjure up something for the fall project as well. It might be fun although I'll probably have to have the dean around to supervise in case somethings get out of hand". During their entire conversation Emma stood their flabbergasted. She hadnt even fully grasped the fact that she could possibly be a wolf (technically all first born children of a person who was wolf-born made the change on their fifteenth birthday.). After turning fifteen and not changing she figured it must have skipped a generation I mean who knows with genetics and all that. It was a hard pill for her to swallow when her father sat her down and pretty much told her the life she knew and had been living as a human was a lie...oh and by the way they were moving to Maine of all places after the summer break. If all of that wasn't enough she now had to get use to seeing her mother use magic almost effortlessly and being damn good at it.

Emma always knew her mother had a knack with animals. They tended to follow her home sometimes after coming back from the market. Or birds would fly and land on her shoulders and she would stand all stoic and sing as if she didn't have a care in the world. As if she didn't mind them being on her at all. When Emma was younger and she would ask about it her mother would always say animals knew good people from bad people and they must've believed she was a good person. Emma never doubted that because she could see that her mother was a good person, but now Emma had so many doubts and questions. She didn't really know who her parents were, who she was, or who her younger brother Neal was going to be. She looked around the classroom frantically searching for an answer- any answer to all the questions that had seemed to bombard her mind out of nowhere all of a sudden. "Emma are you ok" her mother questioned as she could practically see the steam coming out of Emmas ears. Emmas brain felt like it was working on overdrive she needed air, she needed space. Without answering any further questions she turned and practically sprinted out of her mothers classroom.

The bell rung as soon as she entered into the halls and within moments a crowd of teens filled the hallways. Emma felt the bit of oxygen she had left leave her airways as she began to panic. She felt a hand on her lower back guide her into a bathroom a few feet away. Before she could use her strength to tug away she was being pushed in the restroom. She heard the door being locked as she ran toward one of the stalls to hide from the predator. She quickly entered the stall dropping her back pack to the floor, and turned to the stall pressing her back and all her weight on it. "Leave me alone i have mace!" She shrieked out as she closed her eyes forcefully and tried to catch and or even out her breathing. She could hear the person on the opposite side of the stall let out a small chuckle before they responded.

"Emma are you ok? I told your mom i would find you and calm you down. You didn't look too good back there." Came Reginas soft reply. It was funny how quickly Emma had come to know her voice. Only hours ago had she accidentally met the strapping young girl, but her voice felt like an ocean of lovely complexities. It could be calming and full, surprising and hopeful whilst somehow being still. She had also heard from gossip this week about the Mills sisters. They were the mayors daughters and most prized possessions and supposedly Regina Mills was something of a rage-a-holic if you got on her bad side. It kind of worried Emma how much teenagers could gossip it was only her first week and she somehow knew Regina or at least knew of her before they even met. She never cared what others thought about her, but she began to think that maybe Ruby would be the only one to know about her not so secret crush on the same sex for a while.

"Come on Blanchard I just want to know if you're ok". That seemed to shake Emma out of her many thoughts as she rasped out a "Huh?". "Who is Blanchard?" Regina could almost see her quirked eyebrow through her voice. "Well I don't know...I kinda figured that was your last name because it was your moms soo.." Regina trailed off as Emma laughed lightly. "Ohh no my mom kept her maiden name when she married my liberal father. He mentioned something about a patriarchal society and blahh blahh but his last name is Nolan. When i was five they both decided to let me pick my own last name and I chose swan after my mothers favorite bird. They did the same for my brother and he chose Nolan after my father." Came Emmas lengthy reply.

"Do you always babble when you are worried." Regina smiled grasping at the handle of the door that Emma was still firmly pressed against. "Yes. What makes you think I'm worried" Emma question as she began to turn so she could open the stall. She lost her breath as the stall opened and brought her face to face with the intense eyes of Regina once again. "I'm an empath along with many other things and your thoughts and emotions were practically kicking my ass back there" she jerked her head toward the door letting Emma know she was talking about in her mothers classroom. Emma scratched the back of her neck "So an Empathic mindreader witch eh...sounds like a mouth and a handful." She tried to laugh away her awkward demeanor. "You know thats kind of like a violation of privacy ya know?". Regina shook her head as she slid down the wall to sit on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor. "Well i was controlling it at first, but then one moment I was thinking of what perfect animal to conjure for my fall semester project. The next i was contemplating about wolves, lies, deceit, parents and for some strange reason lunch. I figured it had to be Mrs. Blanchard until she noticed you and then i knew the culprit of if all" Regina let out an exhausted sigh which was exactly what Emma was feeling. Exhausted. By her thoughts, her new school and her very life at the moment. "So you can choose not to hear peoples thoughts and feel their emotions huh?" She chose not to touch on the aforementioned topics. "No but i can control it usually. However if someone is really feeling bad then i am affected. It's kind of made me a pariah around here I'm surprised you haven't heard." Regina spoke rolling her eyes. "Well it's not about what you hear but what you choose to believe right" Emma said smiling at her. "And what is it that you believe about yourself Emma?" Emma could read the question in Regina's eyes. Although if she were being honest she didn't know exactly what she believed or who she believed. She didn't know if she was a freak or a person with a "gift" as her father had put it. She didn't even know if she had any special abilities at all and that scared her more than having them. What if all of her family was special and she was then a freak because she was normal? What would happen then? Did she want to be normal even? She sighed deeply and as she was about to reply Regina grabbed her hand and stroked it comfortingly "Please don't say anything you've thought enough to give me a headache for the rest of next week." Regina looked at her light heartedly. Emma lightly coughed as she gently gripped Reginas hand and released it.

"Thanks for coming to make sure I was ok. Although I'm surprised my mother didn't chase me down herself. Her and my father have kinda been crowding me since they told my brother and I about our heritage a few months ago." The cool of the tiles on her legs had begun to calm her down. She secretly thought Regina chose to sit just to entice her to do the same because she knew the coolness would calm her. "Yeah I just told Mrs. Blanchard it was part of my empathic duty to calm you down and that i would report back to her as soon as I entered her class for fifth period." Thats when Emma realized she was still very much in school and although she didnt care about skipping her third period of World Transportation she didn't want Regina to miss out on her class. Her eyes shot up to her forehead as she began to apologize "Regina I'm so sorry! I totally kept you from your class! You should go and ya know have my mom write you a note or something." Regina laughed grabbing her back pack that Emma hadn't even noticed was beside her. "Its fine i was in no rush to get to Miss De'Vils dark arts and spells class anyway."

"Hmmm so you're a bad witch i see" Emma said standing to her feet and stretching her legs slightly.

"Well I can be nice and naughty" Came Reginas cheeky reply that she articulated with a wink. "But mostly I just took the class to learn a few cool dark tricks".

"Ahh so i shouldn't make you mad or you might turn me into a toad?" Emma returned to the stall to grab her back pack. "Hmm maybe" Regina smiled with her answer letting Emma know she wasn't too serious about it. The girls headed out to the hall and Emma thanked Regina again for her concern and mentioned that she should disturb her in the library more often. They parted ways and the rest of Emmas day went on without a hitch.

Chapter 3: As the Months Changed, So Did She

The next week Emma couldn't wait to get to the quad to talk to Ruby, and the new boy she had made friends with the day she came in late to a very unhappy Mr. Hatter's world transportation class. August was tall with smoking brown locks that he seemed to always have styled with gel when Emma would sit behind him. That Friday she came in late huffing and puffing as she had quickly ran to class in order to not prolong her tardiness and further get in trouble. Ducking her head down to miss the dirty look Mr. Hatter gave her (a look that said ohh so my class isn't important enough for you to show up on time Miss Swan?). As she passed August on the way to her seat he slid her his notebook and mouthed the words copy to her. She gave him a quick smile and a head nod wondering if he also had the ability to read minds. After class she asked him to join her and Ruby for lunch. The trio found that they all had alot in common. August had a younger sister April who was in the same grade as Emmas younger brother. He could also draw or write anything and it would come to life literally right off the page. He spent the entire lunch period gazing at Ruby and jotting stuff down in his notebook. Before the bell rang to signal the end of lunch he put the piece of paper he had been writing on in the center of the table. Both Emma and Rubys mouths dropped when they noticed the drawing was an almost perfect and exact replica of Ruby. He smiled at her as the ink to his drawing began to come alive and float in the air before the three of them. The mist around the drawing began to mimic Rubys facial expressions as August controlled its features. As the bell rang they all planned to meet every morning in the quad. Emma believed that it was so the new crush she was witnessing before her eyes with her newly found friends could blossom. That morning was the first day of their pact.

Emma was running a tad late this morning because she had decided to walk her brother to his homeroom class first. "Have a great day little guy. I'll come get you after your last class" Neal smiled at he hugged her waist and gave her a smile. "Bye Emma" he turned from her and ran into his classroom. She began the short walk to the quad and quickly found her friends. "Hey guys" she mumbled as she sat on the table in front of the pair. "Do you believe in sitting your ass in a seat Emma?" was Rubys haughty reply. Emma rolled her eyes "I spend the whole day with my ass in a seat red so zip it". August chuckled at their exchange. "Hey Emma". Just as she was about to ask Ruby did she finish her pack history homework she caught a whiff of vanilla and spice and her head slowly turned in search of the already familiar scent. Regina was seated at a table next to a slim taller redhead. They looked quite the serious duo as they both were dressed in what Emma could only describe as their Sundays best. Regina was wearing an eggshell white dress with yellow sunflowers lining the bottom rim of it which perfectly draped across her lap as she sat with her legs crossed under the table. She had tan wedges and her hair up in a delicate bun and Emma thought she looked perfect. The red head seated beside her wore an all grey pants suit with a red blouse and light grey heels. Emma suddenly was pulled from her gazing as she saw a slender hand accentuated with pristine red nails flutter across her eye sight. "Sooooo Swan how long were you gonna drool over the Mills sisters?" Ruby wolfishly grinned. Emma blushed cherry red as she adverted her gaze. "Shut up but Ruby thats her." Rubys eyes crossed as she rolled them "Yeah because i know exactly what you're talking about. That's who?" August sat staring confusedly at both girls as his ears slightly perked up so he could catch the 411. "Regina Mills is the girl with the vanilla spice scent" Rubys eyes widened "Wait you can smell her from here" Emma hadn't realized it but she could...she could smell Regina from across the quad. Maybe her senses were heightening or something. "Well yes actually i can, but that's not what i was talking about Rubes. Remember the note from Friday" She asked tilting her head. "Ohh ahhh yeah i remember. Wait Regina is the girl you almost killed with your book bag?" She asked with bulged eyes "And she didn't bite your head off?". "Ha no i left the incident with my head intact as you can see." Emma laughed. "Hey i thought you had come into a power of rejuvenation or something." Emma rolled her eyes "Our interaction wasn't all that bad actually" August took this time to chime in "Uhm did i miss something? Its seems like you had an interaction with Regina and not only did you live to tell the tale you also seem kinda smitten Emma." Emmas breath hitched in her throat as the bell rang (saved by the bell oh so graciously). She gathered her things off the table beside her as she ducked her head and turned to avoid the question. August reached his hand out and gently grabbed her elbow. As Emma turned to face him he whispered a quick "Your secrets safe with me" and gave her a quick smile. He tossed a quick wave to Ruby and headed his way to homeroom. Ruby and Emma walked slowly to homeroom. "So Miss vanilla spice eh?" Ruby smiled wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Hush Red" they entered the class and sat in their side by side desk and Emma smiled and avoided Ruby's questioning eyes for the remainder of homeroom.

She skirted out of class after the bell rang for second period tossing a "See you at lunch" over her shoulder and skating to the library to chance her luck. Butterflies appeared to be bubbling in her stomach and fluttering out of her ass. Sweaty palms grabbed metal handles to big oak doors. Emma walked down the same yellow brick path passing the librarians work station she slowed down her pace as she passed book shelves as she pretended to search for nothing in particular. Deciding to lean on her newly found and welcomed sense of smell she huffed out her chest taking in a big sniff of the air. She was sure to any onlookers she probably looked quite comical with her head tilted to the ceiling and her nose flaring as she sucked in air through her nostrils. As an over powering scent filled her nose and a "What are you doing?" and a gentle chuckled surrounded her ears she jumped like a cat sprayed by a water hose. Her reaction caused Regina to laugh further as she heard a "Shhhh" come from the brunette librarian at the front workstation(that must be Dorthy Emma thought momentarily). Slowly turning with blazing cheeks Emma met the charming brunettes eyes that were full of mirth. "Haha I thought i smelled food in the air...funny thing about me I'm always in search of my next meal ya know. But hey its funny meeting you here again." Emma tried her best to seem nonchalant and play it off. "Well i come to the library everyday to read, or study during my free hour. You are a bad liar by the way." Regina rolled the last part off her tongue with a look that said she didn't know exactly what Emma was up to but she wasn't getting any of it past her. "Are you reading my mind again Gina?" Regina stared at Emma with a small smile tugging at her lips "No and don't call me that." Emma took the smile as an opening "Oh sure thing Gina I'll never call you that again" she smirked at her as they decided to move their playful banter to a table in the far back of the library. "So what brings you to the library today Miss. Swan?" Emmas eyes deadpanned as she glared at Regina. "Thats makes me sound old. And ohh you know.." she trailed off as she pretended to pick lint up from the table a throw it to the ground. "Just looking for a wonderful book to crack open". "Oh really" Reginas eye brow quirked knowing the other girl was fibbing but going along with her hoax. Regina enjoyed the company if she were being honest. She didn't have too many friends or people to talk to in the academy, other than her sister Zelena and Kathryn. Since Kathryn and her hadn't had any classes together this year and they didn't have the same lunch hour either she was glad for the welcomed distraction from missing her friends presence. "Well Miss Swan let me show you a few of my favorite books to pass the time by" Regina said getting up from the table her dress hem twirling as she did so with speed and gusto. Emma dutifully followed behind her as she passed bookcase after bookcase looking for her favorite section. She entered the All About the Pack section and walked to the book she knew so well. Pulling the aforementioned book out by the thick off greenish spine she read the title "Howling at the Moon by William Edgar Hunt" she handed Emma the small thick book. Emma gazed at her for second before taking the book. "So what is this suppose to get me in touch with my inner wolf or something?" Regina shoved her shoulder playfully "Actually no it's one of my favorite love stories." Swan seemed to be shocked and speechless not to mention a bit confused but she took the book and began walking to the counter where the librarians were. Regina went back to the table to collect her things before the bell rang. She could hear Emma checking the book out from a distance. As they bell rang she threw here bag over her shoulder and grabbed Emmas as well handing it to her as she walked up to the counter. "Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow right Gina" Emma decided to push her luck a little farther. "Uhh Sure..I mean yes Miss Swan you will see me tomorrow".

Third period flew by simply because Emma couldn't force herself to focus on anything but honey brown eyes, and chocolate brown locks in a simple but somehow seductive bun. August walked with her after class and they chatted playfully until they met up with Ruby in the quad for lunch. After lunch the rest of Emmas day was boring to put it plainly.

The weeks to follow built up a nice little routine. Emma would meet with August and Ruby in the quad in the morning. After about a month of looking at August and Ruby beat around the bush, because yes sparks seemed to quickly fly between the two. August finally got the courage to ask Ruby on a date at the diner (which Ruby described as simply perfect when she called Emma later that night to have a full run down). Emma was excited for her friends but for the first week of their puppy love she had to admit it was awkward for her. They would meet in the mornings and Ruby and August would be too busy caught up in looking into each others eyes or sucking each others faces off to entertain Emma's conversation. Eventually one morning she invited Regina and her sister Zelena to join them. Which the love birds didn't seem to mind. Emma kept Regina and Zelena entertained enough and soon they all joined together daily to eat lunch and share stories about their day. Emma loved getting to spend more time than one period a day with Regina. Although she throughly enjoyed going to the library daily and talking or reading with the brunette Emma figured the more time she spent with Regina the better. She had finished the love story Regina gave her to read and she had to admit although she wasn't one for the sappy romance novels she quite enjoyed the book. Emma and Regina had gotten close in those few months and as the end of fall neared Emma offered to help Regina with her fall semester project for her moms class. Mary Margret had become very fond of Regina. She knew the girl was a hard working student and could sometimes be an overachiever. However more than anything she liked the impact that Reginas friendship had on her daughter. For the past few months Emma had been light as a feather. She laughed more, joked often and even helped around the house every weekend during her free time. Emma would take Neal out to the park every Saturday where they would sometimes meet up with the younger Mills sister . August would bring his sister April occasionally to play with with Neal. Then Emma would come home on those evenings and propose that she make dinner for her and Neal so that she and David could go out for date night. It was safe to say that Regina Mills had changed their home lives by simply keeping her daughter entertained. In fact as Mary Margret continued to think about it Emmas whole band of friends had changed her eldest childs attitude about Storybrooke. Emma and August would get together every Friday night and go to the hardtop at the park and play basketball. Sometimes even her husband and son would join them. Ruby was over so much spending the night, studying and gossiping that she practically lived in the Blanchard/Nolan household. Mary Margret came back from her thoughts just as Emma screamed a "Love you guys see you later" and slammed the front door before she could reply. "Be safe honey." She whispered to no on in particular as she started to the kitchen from the couch she had currently been day dreaming on. It was time to start dinner.


	3. Chapter 4 part A:

AN: On a long road trip so I decided to do some writing. Another long post with two chapters. Happy reading! Ohh also I have fully written this story so I'll just be posting once a week typically Thursday :).

Chapter 4- Part A: The Conjuring...

Regina flattened the last few wrinkles out of her shirt before taking a glance at herself in her full length mirror. She gave herself a quick once over. After spending about an hour trying to pick the perfect outfit for the first time she would actually spend time with Emma at her house, she had finally chose something cute and casual. Her white lace bra was a little noticeable through her thin white t-shirt that stopped right above her navel, and her navy blue shorts hugged her hips stopping about mid thigh. Heading to her closet once more she grabbed her grey long cardigan that stopped past her shorts and came over the front of her breast to subtly hide her bra. Since she knew Emma would be headed to her house soon she decided to straighten up her room a tad. First she grabbed the clothes that she had splayed all across her bed and ran them over to her dresser shoving them forcefully into drawers. She would have plenty of time to organize them later. Secondly she got out her animalis magicae book and put it on the lavender couch that was in front of her canopy bed in the middle of her room. They would need that to work on her project. She also needed to write her paper so that her project could get approved so she grabbed her laptop and set it on the couch as well. Thirdly she straightened the mahogany coffee table and transported herself downstairs in a cloud of dark purple smoke. The kitchen pantry was in need of a raid: cookies, popcorn, waters, sodas, health bars and chips were all tucked messily in Reginas arms as she blinked back to her room. As she placed the contents on to the table she heard a ring at her door bell, and a pang of an unfamiliar feeling rested in the pit of her stomach. Was it nerves? Regina never got nervous? Why was she nervous anyway it was just Emma? Another bell sounded downstairs and Regina stopped her contemplation screaming down a "Coming!". She grabbed her lip gloss and applied it to her lips taking one last glance at her self, and running her hands playfully through her hair. Opening her door she ran the short length of her hallway and ran down the stairs only to stop abruptly in the middle of her decline downstairs.

Zelena stood in the foyer chatting up Emma. Suddenly Zelena was tilting her head and giggling at something Emma had said. Regina knew that giggle, that was her sisters signature flirt giggle. Soon that pang that had been resting at the bottom of her stomach tied in knots and caught ablaze. Regina hadn't the slightest idea why. All she knew was that she wanted their conversation to end NOW. Finishing her trot down the stairs she was finally noticed by the other two girls. Emma smiled at her sweetly whispering a feather light "Hey Gina". Emma was pretty sure that this was not only the most casual she had ever seen Regina, but also this was probably the most of her skin she had ever shown . "Hello Miss Swan." Emma rolled her eyes "So you didn't tell me you lived in a mansion. On my walk over i thought i would get lost, but coming up on your street it was kinda hard to miss. You know being that it is the biggest house on the street,probably the whole neighborhood, and hell maybe even all of Storybrooke" Just as Emma finished her sentence with a chuckle she heard "Language." Come from a stern voice as it rounded a corner and made the owner of the voice known to the group. "Hello mother" the Mills sisters both said in unison as Zelena held back her laugh at the look on Emmas embarrassed face. "Sorry and hello Mayor Mills" Emma rushed out as she nervously rocked on the balls of her feet. Cora Mills stood elegantly in an all white pants suit with a silky silver blouse. "Please call me Mrs. Mills Emma I'm not in my office" Cora smiled politely at the young blonde. "Ok girls I'm headed to town hall for a meeting. I love you my pets." She leaned in and kissed her daughters foreheads waving bye to the trio as she went by them and out of the front door. Zelena squeezed Emmas arm gently to say goodbye before she turned and headed upstairs to her room.

Regina couldn't control the deep eyeroll she gave at the way her sister was acting. It wasn't unlike Zelena to flirt with girls, for she was a "free spirit" as their mother would say. Regina had known her to date a few girls from time to time, but she was a year older so why did she have to prey on the young. Moreover why did she have to prey on Emma? Almost as soon as the thought had entered her mind she shook it away. Why did it matter who Zelena chose to flirt with, and why did she care if it was Emma? Clearing her throat she turned and headed up the stairs with Emma close behind. They entered her bedroom and she watched as Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "What Miss Swan?" Emma gazed at her with a baffled expression "What do you mean what? You practically live in a mansion within a mansion!" Regina laughed shaking her head as she watched Emma walk around and examine her room. She heard feet shuffling in her walk in closet through to her bathroom and out to the balcony which over looked the side of the house. Emma trotted back into her room after giving a quick tour to herself. "Are you ready to help me yet Miss Swan?" Regina had been sitting on her couch reading over the magical spells she needed to pull off in order to conjure up the creature of her choice. Emma flopped down beside her nodding her head. "Ok Gina what did you have in mind?" "Well i was thinking maybe a dragon? Do you think your mom would approve that though?" "Hmm well i have no idea I mean a dragon seems a little bit big, but maybe if you could prove in your paper that you could control it then yeah possibly." "Great! Then Miss Swan can you collect me a few ingredients from the kitchen? I'll get started on working on the conjuring spell." The rules of the project were simple the students had to show their ability to manifest their magic in any way they saw fit, but it had to pertain to animals. They could choose to conjure something, or bring an object or other back to life. Really they could choose to do anything as long as it was approved by Mrs. Blanchard. No matter what they did they were responsible for creating the spell from scratch, giving a list of the ingredients they would need to create the spell , and creating the reversal spell to destroy their creation at the end of the project which was the day they were individually graded. Mrs. Blanchard would be grading and writing notes on their paper that came with the explanation as to why they chose to create what they made, their originality and the end result. At the end of her notes she would tally up the points they received in each category and give them their final grade. If any student were to fail the project they would more than likely fail the fall semester. Regina couldn't fail! She had never failed at anything in her life and she refused to let this project be any different than anything else she did.

As she listed off the ingredients she thought she would need to use Emma listened intently. Once Regina finished naming the spices, herbs, and other weird witchly things she would need Emma jolted up to go gather them. Quickly she jogged down the stairs and turned the corner of the entrance to the kitchen. She saw the other Mills sister bent over rummaging through the fridge "Hey Zelena do you know where you guys keep the dragons breath and the fish scales?" There was a loud bang and a crash followed by many whispered curse words as Zelena leaned her body out rubbing the back of her head. A sheepish looking Emma bit her lip and looked at the older girl apologetically. "I'm sorry did i scare you?" Zelena smiled "No no you're fine I just didn't hear you come in. Uhm we keep the dragons breath in the pantry on the bottom shelf and the fish scales in the cabinet over there to your right." She said pointing at the only red painted cabinet in the all black kitchen. There were black cabinets and black granite counter tops. Off to the side of the kitchen area stood a circular black wood table. Emma went to the red cabinet first and grabbed the fish scales as well as the ginger root, cayenne pepper, lizard tail, and bear claws Regina would also need. Then she sauntered to the pantry to grab the dragons breath. As she came out of the pantry she tossed a "Thanks" to Zelena who was now sitting at the table eating. Running two steps at a time she made it up the stairs in record time, but with full hands it was proving to be difficult for her to open Reginas door. Suddenly the door flew open much to Emmas enthusiasm and surprise. "How did you know i..." before she could finish her sentence Regina answered her without looking up from the laptop her fingers were currently flying across. "I could hear your thoughts. I'm a mind reader remember." Coming over and placing the contents in her arms on the coffee table in front of her companion and grabbing a bag of chips she replied. "Well yeah but you can hear my mind through walls now?" The question forced the brunette to stop her typing and quirk her head to the side for a split second to inquire about it. "I guess my powers are expanding because i could hear you clear as day. I could also feel your frustration starting to boil up." This was true Emma had slowly began to get annoyed as she stood in front of the door trying to figure out how she could balance everything in one hand and grab the door knob. "Hmm ok true but how is the spell coming?" She popped a chip in her mouth and listened to Regina as she described the troubles of creating a spell from scratch. If just one stanza of the wording was off she could end up with a double headed gecko with bear hands if she wasn't careful. That thought not only freaked the brunette out but made her think seriously if she was even prepared or good enough to pull off a conjure that big anyway. Emma could see the doubt creeping across her features. Reaching her hand out and placing it on Reginas she whispered words of encouragement. Regina leaned into Emmas warmth as she rested her head on her shoulder she was in desperate need of a break. Emma sensed this and cleared off the couch reaching for the tv remote that was on the bed behind the couch. "Tv break" she said smiling at the smaller girl as Regina nodded and went to lay her head in the blondes lap. They spent everyday of the next week at each others homes Emma either finishing up on her homework or helping Regina finish up her project. Reginas paper had been turned in reviewed and approved. Therefore her project was a go so far and now all she had to do was focus on getting the spell perfect and the actual conjuring.

It was the day before the project and Regina was rushing to complete her final touches. There was a knock on her door and she answered "Come in" as she continued to diligently tune her conjuring spell. She quickly glanced up as she saw her sister enter her room. Instantly the brunettes stressed demeanor changed to giddy and energetic and she figured she was picking up on her sisters energy. "So Zelena what's up? I feel if i get any happier right now I'm going to have rainbows shooting from my ass." Zelena laughed and took a deep breathe to contain her emotions before she proceeded to speak. "Well I'll make it quick since i see that you're busy. Hmmm you know winter dance is coming up in like a month." It was true. The annual winter wonderland dance was always the second to last week of December. Then the week to follow would be winter break for the upcoming holidays. Regina had no idea why the winter dance would have her sister this overjoyed though so she kept her answer short and simple. "Yeah..so?" Suddenly a rush of nerves charged Regina like ants up a hill with a cookie atop it. Damn Zelena she thought as her sister shifted slowly from foot to foot. A nervous tick she had adopted as a child. "I was wondering if you knew if Emma had a date to it yet, and if you would mind if i asked her to it if she didn't." That seemed to stop Regina dead in her tracks. Her project be damned! This new topic now had all of her attention. Then that unfamiliar pang hit the bottom of her stomach again, tying knots and causing a blazing white heat once more . She clicked her tongue before she answered " I have no idea if Miss Swan has a date or not(she deadpanned with fiery eyes). " In fact she hadn't even mentioned the dance because we have been busy with other things like her helping me with my project. Plus why would I care who you asked." Regina didn't like the way her sister was coyly smirking at her "Oh you know because she's your "friend" and I didn't want things to be weird ya know?" Zelena purposely elongated the word friend as she stared at Regina to see if anything about her body language had changed, and oh how it had changed since they had began their conversation. If Zelena didn't know any better she would say her sister was a bit agitated or annoyed to say the least. Reginas body went rigid stiff the moment she mentioned going on a date with the blonde. Not to mentioned Regina's curt attitude. So she waited for her younger sister to implode, to finally express her fondness for the blonde in an explosion of hand flailing and confessions. At the least she expected the more innocent Mills sister to tell her to not go on a date with the gorgeous blonde with no explantation what so ever. Regina however was quite the opposite. She took a moment to gather herself, trying to relax her stomach and her quickened pulse. The heat radiating off of her at the moment was something she couldn't contain however so she chose to just relax her body fully into the couch to better attempt at playing it cool. Looking directly at her older sister she slapped a sickly polite smile on her face and proceeded to speak " Zelena I can tell how excited you are to ask Miss Swan, so ask her because I don't care we are just FRIENDS!" She lost her temper on the last word as she quickly got up from the couch and poofed herself downstairs to the kitchen. She needed a cool water and a walk to calm down. So grabbing a water from the fridge she exited the kitchen and then her front door. The finishing touches on her project would have to wait. Zelena stood still in the middle of Reginas room in pleasant shock. Although her sister was an empathic mindreader it seemed the only two people's true emotions she couldn't read were her own and Emma Swans. Everyone knew that Emma was completely smitten with her sister, except her sister. Also everyone knew Regina was extremely fond of Emma Swan, except Regina and Emma Swan. So Zelena knew she would have to make them realize their feelings for each other and what better way to do that then play a little game of cat and mouse. She would chase Emma and either Emma would deny her because of the feelings she had for her sister (thus finally admitting the feelings she had for her sister) or she would accept her offer and Regina would figure out her feelings for the blonde. Either way Zelena considered it as a win win. She turned leaving the room with a smirk on her face and a playful glint in her eye. All Zelena had to do now was keep her sister out of her real thoughts (which she had almost mastered over the years spent with the little mind intruder) and keep displaying happy feelings for the green eyed girl.

The next day came and Regina arose from her slumber grumpy and slow. Slamming down on her alarm and rolling out of her bed and to her feet. She lackadaisically gathered her clothes that she had neatly set out the night before and headed to her neighboring bathroom. Clothes fell to the floor as she stripped turning on the hot water as high as it could go. The glass door made a light tap as it sealed shut by its metal frame. Regina inhaled deeply as she tried to shake herself into a better mood. All night she had tossed and turned becoming more restless as the night continued. It seemed as the moment she finally got into at least a fitful rest her alarm clock jolted her awake. Letting the hot water fall down her head she contemplated the discussion she had with her sister the night before. Why would Zelena ask Emma to the dance? She had never mentioned liking Emma before. Never even spoke about how the blonde always threw her head back when she was really laughing at something. Or the fact that every time she washed her hair it always smelled like lavender and fresh lilies for days afterward. Not only had she not brought any of those things up to Regina (Zelena always at least casually mentioned people she liked) , she obviously didn't pay attention to the fact that Regina knew those things about Emma. Regina scrubbed her body as she tried desperately to clear her mind, because if she were being honest she herself didn't know why she knew little details about the blonde. Emma and her had known each other for a few months, but to Regina it always felt like she knew her longer. They just clicked even though they were almost polar opposites. She liked health food and salads, the blonde gorged herself on junk food and calories alone. The brunette loved to get lost in a book more than anything else, the blonde loved to watch sports animatedly however. Exiting her shower with fresh thoughts of Emma on her mind she grabbed her towel and began to dry off. Moving to her sink she brushed her teeth and her hair. Sliding her skirt up her hips, then putting on her thigh high individual stockings she began to put on her makeup. After she completed the task she put on and buttoned up her blouse gently tucking it in her skirt. Heels lightly clicked around down the hall to the stairs and down into the kitchen. They continued to flutter around the hardwood as Regina collected the ingredients she needed for her spell that she had memorized. Placing the jars of various sizes into her book bag she quickly jogged out of her house and into her sisters jeep patriot. Zelena started up her vehicle and the girls were off to the academy.

The moment Zelenas car pulled up to the parking lot Regina hopped out of the mini truck slinging her bag over her shoulder. She spat a "See you later" out to her sister and headed straight to her fifth period class to set up her experiment. That morning she veered away from her morning routine. Normally she would be in the quad seated around her now common group of friends. August would be draped around Ruby telling her about the new Netflix show that they had to binge watch together. Zelena would be chatting up a storm with Kathryn about the blouse she had to have, or the latest vogue edition that had been published. Since the quad was really the only time Kathryn could hang with the unkempt group conversation usually flowed between her and the younger Mills sister as well. Emma and Regina would typically be seated next to each other and Emma would occasionally discuss things with Zelena and Kathryn about clothes she'd like to buy. Sometimes the blonde would lean in close to Regina and make a joke about August and Ruby who would often be in their own world until the group forced them to join Earth with the rest of them. Today however Regina had decided she didn't want to watch her sister helplessly flirt with her friend and possibly ask her out to the dance. So today she would avoid her friends (and especially Emma) altogether. She sped down the long corridor to Mrs. Blanchards class which she had already told her students she would get there and open class early for anyone who wanted to set up their project before their specific class or presentation. She also said that she would be running presentations all through lunch and after school to make sure everyone got proper time to demonstrate and explain their experiment. Regina opened the door to the classroom scanning it briefly as she landed her eyes on the perfect corner in the far right of the class. She sauntered across the room and began setting up. Placing her potions on one side of the floor in the corner, and her ingredients on the other side of the floor. She put her completed essay , as well as all of the potions and ingredients she used and why on the floor in the middle. Also she left behind her notebook full of all the spells she had created to use. She made sure to do everything slow to take up as much time as she could. By the time she had finished setting up she had a few minutes left before the bell sounded. She began heading to her first period class Witch and Supernatural Morals and Morality 101 taught by Dr. Archibald Cricket. As she left Mrs Blanchards class and entered the hallway a young tall boy with light brown hair walked quickly behind her and tapped her shoulder. Regina recognized the boy from her conjuring class. His name was Daniel and he was usually very quiet in class. Quirking her eyebrow and tilting her head up slightly to fully look at the boy she questioned a "May I help you". The boy standing before her gulped a huge snag of air as his green eyes met her brown ones. Her palms began to sweat as she picked up on his emotions in waves. Nervously he began to formulate his request. "Well i was ho-ho-hoping that you would accompany me to the Win-ter dance" He spoke and remotely stuttered out. Regina considered her options and decided to agree simply because he seemed nice enough, and she didn't want to be the only one in their group without a date to the soon to be coming dance. So flicking her tongue across her teeth she gave a pointed "Yes" and asked for his phone. When he handed it to her she put her name and number in it and told him to contact her next week which would be three weeks before the dance. The bell rang as she plunked down in her desk after speed walking to class in order to not be late, she reached into her book bag for her morals book.

Homeroom seemed to drag on forever at an alarmingly slow pace as Regina drifted in and out of focus on the lesson. When the bell rang once again signaling it was the end of class Reginas face drained. Her heart beat quickened as she contemplated anywhere else she could go in order to avoid the blonde. Suddenly she also felt a pang of guilt because she knew the green eyed girl would be waiting for her in the library per their usual routine. Groaning and gathering her stuff together she decided on going to the library anyways, because she would eventually have to stop avoiding Emma and come to terms with her and her sister dating. After collecting all her things she poofed into the library at the farthest table in the back or as Emma would know it to be their spot. She magically shifted through the books on the bookcase to the left of her. Books flew off the shelves and circled around her head as she decided on which book to pretend to read until Emma arrived. Finally deciding on "Sprits From The Other Side: A Step by Step Process of Communicating With the Dead" written by Marie Laveau (it was a book she thought she could fake read now but really read later) she shuffled all the other books in their correct order and with the flick of her wrist sent the books flying back to there shelves.

Emma approached their table quietly as she had noticed Regina reading intently. She took her seat across from her at the table and smiled. She really loved watching Regina read. Making her presence known she coughed out a "Hi". "Hello Miss Swan" came the other girls usual reply. Emma couldn't figure why, but Reginas greeting just didn't sound as warm as it always did. Pushing on with the conversation she grabbed her book bag from the floor to the desk " I missed you this morning" she rasped out. "It was just one morning (Regina rolled her eyes...and also thought "plus you will be dating my sister soon so MISS HER not me!" However she didnt dare say that aloud) and I had to set up my project" Emma nodded her head grabbing pencils from her pencil bag "Yeah i figured. You excited to finally showcase it?" Regina nodded her head slightly as she turned the page. She didn't dare glance up and look at Emma for fear that her stoic demeanor would shatter. The girls spent the rest of their free hour in off and on silence. One girl often staring at the other in confusion. Emma didn't know what she had done or could've done to Regina, but the brunette seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. Her responses to all of Emmas questions were brief sometimes even curt. As the bell rang Regina quickly threw her bag over her shoulder in an attempt to free herself of this increasingly awkward situation. "Well see you later Miss Swan" she rasped out hurriedly but the blonde was up in seconds and hot on her trail. "Actually you can see me now as i walk you to class Regina." Opening the big wooden doors to the library Emma side stepped allowing Regina to enter through it first. "Why Miss Swan?" Emma shook her head in confusion. "Why what Gina?" They walked at a medium pace beside one another as Emma worked up the courage to ask Regina what had secretly really been on her mind. She stepped in front of the shorter girl and turned to face her fully. Reaching out to grab the brunette by her shoulders. Regina looked at her with wide eyes full of curiosity and possibly fear. Before she could speak Emma let out her rant "Iwaswonderingifyouweregoingtothedance" At her question the raven haired beauty gazed at her with bewilderment "What?" Taking a deep breath Emma refocused her mind and slowed her speech " I was wondering if you were going to the dance?" Closing her eyes frustrated Regina nodded her head and thought (Yes I am going, and you are going with my SISTER! What do you want to gloat?) gritting her teeth she spoke "Yes Miss Swan I'm going to the dance with a very decent boy named Daniel." Emma stood taken aback by the words she had heard. Her shoulders sank as she released her hold on the shorter girl and vocalized an "Okay. I'll see you later" before Regina had a moment to ask her who she was going with Emma disappeared.

Hey guys! Thanks for all the visits and views. Hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. I've decided to break the more lengthier chapters in to parts A and B. For the chapters that are split up I'll post one on Thursday and the other on Sunday:). Hope this keeps things interesting and doesn't make you feel like you're reading a novel. Let me know if you like the changing of format or the two long chapters together.


	4. Chapter 4 part B

Chapter 4- Part B: The Conjuring...

The bell rang as Reginas bottom hit the seat of her desk. To say she was confused would be the least you could say. For once in her life Regina Maria Anne Mills was at a loss for words, or more than anything she was at a loss for her emotions. Confusion, sadness, jealousy were a few emotions that were drifting around the younger Mills sisters mind. Why was the blonde so curious as to who she was going to the dance with? For weeks Emma had never brought up the dance so why today? Had her sister not asked? What was going on? Regina could have sworn that she must've quite literally slapped Emma in the face when she told her she had a date already. Immediately the moment she had mentioned the boys name Emma became distant, she curled in on herself like a wounded animal ready to take its leave after battle to lick its wounds. Regina simply didn't understand Emmas reaction to her answer. Did Emma not want her to have a date? Could Emma have wanted to be her date? No that was crazy and Regina shook the thought from her head the moment it had appeared. She had known Emma for months and although the blonde had mentioned her affinity for women (albeit discreetly and after much prying on Regina's part) she never once mentioned any feelings she might have harbored for Regina herself. So therefore Regina never let herself dream of anything past a friendship with the cute blonde who always infiltrated her thoughts. Regina was beginning to wonder how she managed to achieve straight A's without cheating, especially since every time she seemed to zone in to a lesson it was already finishing up. Looking toward the chalkboard Regina wrote down the rest of her dark arts and spells notes. When class finished she slowly walked the short distance from her third hour class to the lunch quad. As she approached the cafeteria she took a moment to carefully watch the crowd of her peers. There were kids seated working on spells and chants. The pyro crew were throwing and catching fireballs with ease. Ogres were all seated in their football jerseys on top of the long cafe tables discussing this weeks game. Fairys flew around their usual table leaving sprinkles of fairy dust in their wake. As Regina scanned the cafeteria she finally placed her eyes on her ragtag band of friends. Ruby was seated in Augusts lap as they had a very animated discussion. Kathryn (who had begged the dean to allow her to switch to first hour lunch) was seated beside Killian Jones. Killian was a gravely quiet broodish boy with dark brown hair, and probably the only beard in their class. He was a mystery to everyone because he refused to talk more than a couple of sentences. Recently however in his desire to claim Kathryns heart the group had heard him speak a little more each lunch. Regina approached the table to hear todays topic. As soon as she reached her seat the conversations stopped completely as all the heads turned and eyes watched Regina. "What" the empath questioned emphatically. Kathryn bobbed her head down as Ruby took it as her cue to ask what was on all of their minds this morning. " Well we all missed you in the quad this morning." Regina could see a glint of playfulness behind Ruby's electric eyes as the girl continued to speak. " So August finally asked me to the winter dance" Ruby spoke confidently as she squeezed her beaus shoulder teasingly. "That prompted Killian to ask Kathryn" she accentuated her sentence by tossing Killian and Kathryn identical devilish grins. "Yeah so?" Regina cut in as she grabbed her chair and sat down forcefully, her impatience growing. Harshly rolling her eyes Ruby pressed on " Soooooo since you weren't here and Emma saw you in yall's free hour...and then I didn't see Emma during our usual hall talk before third period (she continued to rant with excitement) We were wondering if she asked you did you have a date to the dance?" Ruby's eye quirked into a perfect shape as the rest of the group perked up and leaned closer to the table to hear Reginas reply. "Yes.. Emma asked me did i have a date? I don't know why that information would be so important to you guys. (She stated this with the flick of her wrist, almost as if to throw the question off of her completely) I told her i was going with Daniel". Finishing her sentence she punctuated the end by taking an extremely big bite of her salad. Almost as if to eat away her guilt at the memory of seeing Emmas face when she had told her this only hours ago. "You told her you were going with who?!" Came Rubys shocked and partially amused response. "Who the hell is Daniel?" August looked at Regina with questioning eyes but his tone was harsh as if she had personally offended him in some way. Regina finished chewing her bite of salad agonizingly slow before flicking her wrist again in a dismissive manner and replying "He's a boy who asked me to go to the dance and I said yes. Plus Emma Swan never once mentioned anything about the dance, and now today all of a sudden everyone is making plans and asking me mine!" The fiery brunette jabbed her plastic fork into her salad taking a moment to compose herself. "Why does it matter to you guys...or Emma who i go to a stupid dance with?"

Across the table it took everything in Ruby and her handsome companion not to scream at the absent minded empath. Instead however the couple eyed each other and quietly decided to let the girl figure things out in her own way. Nodding her head gently and taking a fry off of August's plate Ruby continued the conversation in a more abstract way. "Well Regina we were all curious because we were going to group up, ya know pitch in maybe all get a limo together. Me and Aug are going together of course." She took a moment to pause and look around at the table as a whole pointing to each couple as she went on. " Kathryn is going with Killian and Zelena will probably go with whoever is her new beau for the week and that leaves you and Emma undecided. Heck we were all kinda thinking yall would go together...uhh like a friend thing you know?" She rushed the last part of her sentence in an effort not to freak the girl out. Even though Regina knew of Emma's sexual orientation she never once made any claim to have the same preference, although most of the young friends believed she did in fact like girls and just didn't know it. That statement hit Regina like a ton of bricks. Emma wanted to go to the dance with her? Emma wanted to go to the dance with her and she chose Daniel?!. The only word floating around Regina's mind was the word idiot. She couldn't help believing that she had suffered from some sort of brain damage as a child. How could she have not read the signs. Emma was nervous and jittery plus her invitation to the dance had pretty much flowed together as one singular sentence. Flashes of Emma's rejected face flickered before Regina's eyes as she suddenly lost her appetite. As she shoved her lunch plate far in front of her she noticed Emma and Zelena walking together to the table. Zelena was confidently walking with her head held high, shoulders back, and a sexy smirk on her face. Meanwhile Emma followed beside her seeming less sure of herself with slouched shoulders, her head kinda jutting down with each step the pair took,and the smile on her face was one of nervousness. As both girls threw their stuff on the table Emma's eyes looked everywhere but Regina. Zelena took the chance to interrupt the quietness that had fallen over the group of friends. "So Emma and I are going to the dance together". The whole table turned to face both girls. Emma gulped as four pairs of eyes looked at her completely shocked and one pair of eyes looked at her in utter confusion. Emma then ducked her head to avoid Regina's confused gaze. "Yeah Zelena and I uhhh we are gonna go together." She said shyly. Ruby stood up and leaned over the table with her arm outstretched to support her weight. She eyed Zelena cautiously " Like a friend thing right?" She surely hoped it was a friend thing because everyone in their group knew that the older Mills sister didn't do serious relationships. Zelena had a tendency of getting bored with her love interest. If she showed any sign of being intrigued by someone within a few weeks she would have dated them and found some reason for them not to entertain her anymore. They were boring, or too vague. They didn't have a sense of humor, or they chewed too loud. They tried to teach her how to drive stick and got mad when she accidentally drove their car in the lake etc etc her list went on and on for miles. The group had decided that either she was the hardest girl to please, or she was seriously afraid of commitment, either way Ruby didn't want her bestfriend mixed up in any crazy situation that being with Zelena would provide. With the question out in the open the rest of the friends held their breath waiting for the answer. Zelena arched her perfectly plucked brow and clicked her tongue challenging Ruby's gaze "No not a friend thing a date" the sigh escaped Regina's lips before she could contain it. Kathryn looked across the table to decipher her bestfriends emotions. Regina seemed perplexed and defeated. Kathryn knew her friend must've been even more confused with everyone else thoughts swirling around her head as well as her own. Kathryn knew if her mind was racing about this new jaw dropping news then everyone else's brain must be on overload as well. Killians eye brows had crept up to his dark bangs as he reached for his redbull to gulp it down to give his hands something to do during this suspenseful moment. Emma scratched the back of her neck "Yeah guys no big deal right? Uh Zelena asked me and well I said sure, i mean kinda...well I said yes" chocolate brown eyes collided with green ones as Emma struggled with her confession. August looked on to Emma in shock thinking to hisself (but Emma you're in love with Regina! Why would you go on a date with her sister). Suddenly Regina snapped her head in his direction with quizzical and slightly bulged eyes. "What did you say?" Her voice cracked as she questioned the light haired boy. August eyes quirked as he replied. " I didn't say anything?" Then it hit him and he had a visual cringe flow through his body as he realized what secret he let slip within his thoughts. Regina had been holding it together so well even with all the other thoughts floating around her head from the other individuals at the lunch table. As she sat glued to her seat with the knowledge that one of her most treasured friends would be dating her sister, and hearing it be confirmed had affected her more than she initially thought it would. She could faintly hear ooohs and awes and whats going ons from onlookers at other tables trying to figure out exactly what was being debated by the young teens body languages at the table. Regina had managed to avoid a migraine from all of her friends thoughts that invaded her mindframe and ransacked the place leaving behind too many questions and no answers. The proverbial straw on the camels back was a thought that rang in her mind above all others. "(but Emma you're in love with Regina! Why would you go on a date with her sister)" kept playing in her head over and over like a sad song on repeat.

Was Emma in love with her? If so why hadn't she said anything. Why was her heart beating so fast at the thought of Emma loving her? How could she go on a date if she did in fact love Regina? "Whoa Regina calm down I didn't mean it exactly like that." August stated leaning in to the girl trying to keep their mental conversation even more discreet. Jerking her head in the blondes direction, standing and walking toward the taller girl she grabbed her hand and turned fast quickly striding out of the lunch room with a confused blonde on her toes. The pair walked past doors of all shapes, sizes and colors. They maneuvered past statues in old long hallways, up a flight of stairs with creepy old art paintings and historical facts about the academy lining the walls. Regina stomped across gray pebbles in the outside seating area around the water fountain with the plaque and big statue of Anton the Giant. The girls marched into the rusted old doors of the abandoned building a little ways away from the campus. The grayish walls of the building were now specked and splotched with brown water stains from a hole in the roof somewhere that had allowed water to seep inside the forgotten brick structure. The old furniture that brought a little beauty to the gloominess of the place smelled of mildew. Regina didn't know why she had dragged them all the way out here to this slightly dangerous and very unkempt building but her thoughts were going a mile a second and she just walked until she couldn't anymore. Emma hadn't spoken one word since Regina had started their exploration, and as she turned to finally face the blonde after guiding her around for what felt like forever Regina could detect the girls nerves shift and spike up. Although she was fighting with her own nerves as well she didn't let them deter her from her investigative questioning. "You are in love with me?" It was less an investigative question really because it wasn't a question at all but a slightly out of breath and dazed statement. Emma bit her lip and widened her eyes in shock to the brunettes breathless accusation. "What" she huffed out just as breathless "I never said that" (well to you) Emma said and thought. Reginas pulse had all but doubled since she had "asked" Emma her initial not so question. Her hands had a little layer of sweat trickling down them and she couldn't exactly decipher if it was from her exasperation after their walk or if she was tapping in to the emotions that the clover eyed beauty was feeling for her. She decided to test her luck as she pushed further. " I can read your thoughts Miss Swan you know this. I usually don't because we both know i see it as an invasion of privacy, but you just said you never said you loved me to me...which means you've said it..and you've said it to August because thats what he said when i accidentally read his thoughts earlier". The taller girl blushed blood red as she skipped the other girls statement and flew right into anger and distracting the brunette. " Oh yeah right Regina how do you accidentally read someones thoughts huh?" She said brushing past the girl of her infatuation to stand in front of the black mildew couch. The empath wouldn't be distracted so easily "Miss Swan you didn't answer my question" she turned facing the blonde with her deadpan. "Yeah well you didn't really ask one Regina" Emma spat out the girls name trying to keep up her angry facade as electricity sparked within her stomach and her hands twitched from the fear of the truth. Rolling her eyes and scratching her hands through her short exquisitely trimmed hair she groaned " Do you..." nervously she sighed before once more trying to manage out her sentence "Do you love me Miss Swan?" She nibbled her lip a little trying to prepare her response " I'll tell you the answer if you finally call me by my first name" she chanced a glance at the brunette who shook her head and partially smirked at her quirky request. Taking it into consideration the raven haired beauty tilted her head up and to the side like she was truly giving it some thought and to be honest she really was. In the many months that she had known the funny, distant and cutely unattached girl she hadn't once truly called her by her first name. Unless she was in a setting where she was forced to or she was angry with her. Such as the few occasions she had sat down with the Nolan-Blanchards for dinner and simply couldn't call Emma by her surname. Regina quite frankly was afraid of what the name might sound like coming from her lips. What if she pronounced it wrong? It wasn't rocket science but she hadn't practiced it in the mirror anally like she did everything else. Determined she nodded an wrapped her silky tongue around each letter of the tempting name. "Em-ma do you love me?" Hearing her name so pristine and perfect coming from the pair of the sexiest lips she had ever seen did something to Emma that she didn't know she had in her. Her feet smoothly hovered over the floor beneath her as she all but floated over to the brunette grabbing her firmly by her waist and gently grazing her cheek as their lips collided passionately for the first time.

Hearts jumped and did summersaults, tongues wrestled and hands roamed, slight moans could be heard escaping blazing mouths. When the couple finally pulled away from lack of oxygen Regina noticed that for once in her entire existence she heard silence. There was nothing. She couldn't hear the girls thoughts, wants, needs, worries or fears. For once she heard what she considered normal non mind readers heard on a daily basis which was cars passing by, planes flying and everyday life going on outside around her. It wasn't like Regina didn't hear those things usually. It was just she never heard JUST those things. There were always rumblings of dreams and ambitions coming from her peers around her. Fantasies about life and love or preparations for tonights party. Hopes of not failing the latest test and making honor roll. There was always something from someone else's day or mind interrupting her own. She often found herself battling with other peoples emotions and thoughts more than her own. It was draining on a day to day basis, but it wasn't half as unnerving as the feeling she felt now in the quietness of her own thoughts. Emma bumped her nose with her own as she pecked her again while looking into her eyes "Where did you go Gina?" She couldn't resist the warmth that spread throughout her entire body as she relished in her nickname. Thats when she remembered she did actually have somewhere to go or be. Eyes bulged as she jumped back with a look of panic " Oh shoot I'm so sorry Emma I dragged you all the way out here and we probably just missed fourth period." The blonde recovered after having her mini panic attack at the thought that she had over stepped her boundaries and freaked the other girl out. Chuckling she replied " Oh yeah i guess we do have this thing called school to attend to" in the last hour or so she had actually forgotten and as her stomach grumbled from lack of lunch she really wish she hadn't. "I completely forgot I have my presentation in Mrs. Blanchards class! Hopefully I'm not late. Im so sorry again but i have to go...we will talk later kay?" With one last squeeze to the green eyed angels arm and a chaste kiss to her cheek Regina was gone in a poof of dark purple smoke.

When her feet landed on Mrs. Blanchards pale colored tile floors Regina felt lighter somehow. She sheepishly ducked her head because she had in fact teleported in the middle of class during Augusts presentation. He had chosen to animate a wolf that he had drawn out. Regina assumed that he had come up with the idea while thinking of Ruby, as she was late and kind of missing the introduction to his presentation. He put his piece of paper with the drawing of a little brown wolf pup on the floor in the middle of class. As he whispered chants the adorable little animal on the paper started to float off the now blank white sheet. As August began to chant louder and louder the picture of the wolf came to life in mid air as August finished the chant his little wolf paws finally hit the tile floor. The pup started to yawn and shake out his fur as he stretched and laid in front of the class in all his small glory. The class ohhed and awed as many of them had never seen a wolf this close if they weren't in a pack. August bowed in his true fashion and scooped up the pup as it licked his face bringing it to Mrs. Blanchard who sat at the back of class. The older black haired woman sat with many other animated objects and things around her desk in comfy little magical cages. The cages glowed bright yellow confining the objects and species of animals to where they were. As she took his project she looked on at him with pride nodding her head a bit and jotting down some notes. "NEXT!" She shouted with her back arched and straight as she grabbed a new piece of paper for the next presentation and leaned her arms on her desk focusing her eyes to the front of the class. The students all shyly looked away searching for someone brave enough to go next. As August approached his desk taking a seat he kicked the back of Reginas desk which made her slightly jolt up in surprise. "Ahh Regina has volunteered" came the perky voice of their teacher. Regina deadened her eyes as she turned and glared at her friend before turning and walking to the fake stage area that Mrs. Blanchard had set up in front of the chalkboard. Flinching a tad as she stared into the projector lights which made up the spotlight. She magicked her things from the corner of class that she had left them in when she set it all up earlier that morning, to right in front of her. Her hands moved effortlessly surrounded by a field of purple smoke as she whisked a large cage to the right of her. Next she focused her attention to the spare desk in the back of the class, she motioned her hand in a come here fashion as she dragged the desk to her. Once it was at the front of class she placed all of her presentations belongings on the desk and conjured a cauldron for her final step in her project. Looking toward the class she began her presentation. " My father use to read my sister and I fairytales when we were children. Usually there was always a hero who was sent to save a damsel in distress then they would fall in love and live happily ever after. As children we were told that the stories weren't real per say but they were to give us hope and strengthen our imagination." Her hands moved and mixed potions and herbs as she gave her speech. Although she made sure to keep her attention on each person in the crowd, making eye contact with each and every one as she spoke. "If any of you were like me then at a certain point your parents had to tell you that you were "special or different" than other kids. They then had to confess that all the times they told you about fairytales and magic being made up or imaginary that there were actually real possibilities to some things. Sure there may not be a little red riding hood or a pinocchio but in our world we have friends and family who can turn into wolves and control dolls. That being said i decided to do my project on one of my childhood favorites Maleficent. (Hearing ohhs and whys from the class) Now i know she was a bad witch but I always had a thing for the bad characters. You know the rotten apples of the bunch so to speak. I always thought that if they had a friend or someone that believed in them that they could learn to be good." She dropped the final pieces of her puzzle into the cauldron and began to stir it slowly as red steam glowed from the circular pot. "Maleficent was always my favorite because she was so strong and powerful. I believe in reality she probably could have destroyed anything she put her hands to and wanted to demolish, but she didn't out of the secret kindness of her heart. Therefore I've decided to create well recreate her in her most powerful form...the dragon." As she said this she began to stir the pot faster and faster emphasizing and articulating every word of her spell until there was a little explosion that popped up. Purple smoke bubbled from the top of the cauldron billowing out into puffs of purple fog that traced over the floor and glided over the tile until it reached the big black cage to the right of Regina. The figure of the great black reptile traced out until it formed a very huge but completely magnificent looking dragon. With fiery purple eyes the dragon eyed Regina from its cage expanding its wings and slightly flapping them out within the confines of its cage. "I give you Maleficent!" As she yelled out the phrase the dragon hissed and shrunk in on itself as its form decreased in a cloud of puffy purple smoke leaving behind a fully naked blonde haired woman. The class erupted in gasps of shock. Regina had not only conjured a fairytale dragon but a fairytale dragon/human too. The students where sure she would get some type of medal or extra credit. Regina whisked her palm toward the naked woman clothing her fully and unlocking the cage. The woman bowed her head in obedience to Regina as she stood walking slowly out of her cage and to Reginas side. "Now who said fairytales couldn't come true?" The brunette finished up her speech with a twirl of her finger that created a magical trail of a purple question mark in the air. Smirking as she lead the girl to the back of the class where Mrs. Blanchard now stood in utter amazement.

Hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back ladies and gents. I hope your weeks have been well in this crazy time. I had a request to make the paragraphs a little shorter so im going to work on that. So let's get to it. Also its my birthday so i figured I'd throw you guys another chapter:)

Chapter 5- A: Purple Smoke and Blonde Hair...

Maleficent hadn't said one word since Regina had walked her to the back of class and left her with Mary Margaret. In fact she was so quiet that the darker haired woman didn't even know if she could process words or speak at all. The rest of the conjuring class had gone off without a hitch. Although sadly many students didn't really want to present their projects after the younger Mills sister finished hers. Mary Margaret had decided to wait until the end of the day to use her still chants on the animals so that all of her students could come by and take pictures or see their work one last time if they pleased. As she thought about the statues she would have to create at the end of the day a pit formed at the base of her stomach as she looked towards the young blonde woman. She didn't know if she had it in her to transform this creature into stone.

For God sakes she was now a human after all. It would have been different if she was just in her dragon form but as the woman looked around the class room aimlessly and bewildered Mary Margaret thought of the atrocity she would be committing if she made her into a simple figurine. Instead of playing God and taking matters in to her own hands she decided to take the matter up with the only person she could think of that might be able to help nurture the "dragon lady" as she had taken to calling her in her head. As the bell rang signaling the end of fifth period she decided to gather Reginas project paper work and head to her next destination. As she walked passed the woman she grabbed her hand gently and guided her down the halls.

The chestnut complected woman sat leaned back in her black leather office chair with her black 4 inch heels delicately placed on her desk. She yawned lazily as she twirled the ends of her freshly dyed blonde hair in her finger tips. Luckily for her the meetings she had booked for the day had all went by quickly. Now she could relax in her office and plan the perfect date for her secret love. Well technically they weren't a secret, for the people that mattered to them such as close friends, family etc knew of their relationship, but they had yet to announce it any more publicly than that. She scrolled down her phone looking for cute and crafty events in the area.

She wondered were there any clubs that she and her love hadn't attended when she heard a knock on her office door. The woman took a moment to roll her eyes (this job never allowed her more than one moment of peace before all shit hit the fan) she leaned forward placing her heels on hard wood floors as she sweetly cooed "Come in" to the person on the other side of the door. Upon hearing her polite voice a cute and bubbly red head popped her head through the door. "Sorry to disturb you Dean Ursula but you have Mary Margaret in the waiting area. She said she would like to discuss some things with you and I was wondering if you were free for an unscheduled meeting?" Ursula took a brief moment to clean off some unorganized papers on her desk,and straightened the gold and black plaque with Dean Dunbar P.H.D engraved in it. "Yes Ariel please send her in and thank you."

She spoke again fondly to her assistant of the last five or more years. The red head turned and motioned for Mary Margaret to leave her position on the couch and head down the corridor to the Deans office. "Thanks Ariel" Mary Margaret said to the younger woman before she turned to the blonde who sat beside her. "You just stay here ok? I'll speak with the Dean and come back and get you in a second." The blonde looked at her clueless and confused but nodded her head anyways. The black haired woman with the pixie cut gathered the papers together she had had resting on the couch on the other side of her and headed back to the deans office. She knocked once just for good measure and as she heard the "Come on in" she slowly opened the door with a meek smile. "Good afternoon Dean Dunbar." In all honesty Mary Margaret was a little intimidated by the woman. They had only spoken a few times briefly. The first time being when she and her husband got hired on at the academy. The second accidental meeting the two had had was when she had accidentally bumped into the bronze skinned woman whilst in a rush one morning on her way to class.

Mary Margaret was once again running late because her youngest child had refused to rise from his bed. It seemed as though the moment she had woken him from his comfortable slumber the growing boy had immediately fallen back asleep. Upon entering his room to check on his progress she almost flipped shit when she saw her youngest child with the top half of his body slightly hanging off the bed and the rest of him bundled underneath comfy covers. "Neal James Nolan get your ass up! You have exactly 8 minutes to be dressed and downstairs or so help me God you will be walking all the way to school." Usually she would have never spoken to the boy so aggressively. Today however she wanted to stress the point that she had had it up to here with rushing to the academy, and trying to get situated in time for her first class because her son refused to get his ass out of bed. The boys eyes jerked open as he fell to the floor in shock and surprise and ran past his mother and down the hall to his shared bathroom. Exactly 8 minutes later the boys feet could be heard charging down the stairs and into the kitchen.

A confused blonde turned her head towards him as she smiled and handed him a go-gurt and an apple for his breakfast. "We are gonna be late again kiddo and ma is gonna kill you." His older sister chuckled as she picked up her backpack from the kitchen floor and headed to the front door. Neal followed behind her and opened his go-gurt nodding his head in response. "Yeah well we are both down here waiting for her so who's gonna make us late now?" He questioned matter-of-factly. Emma laughed even harder at her brothers wrong assumption "Oh ma is in the car. She had me stay behind in case you were late and I had to walk with you to school." The last part Emma said looking at her brother with dreadful eyes. "Glad you made it down in time bud." They both walked out of the front door and Emma locked it as she heard Neals feet scutter down their driveway. He hopped in the back of the yellow bug and Emma entered the vehicle with a light slam of her door. Mary Margaret glared one last time at her son through her rear view before putting the car in drive and speeding down the town streets.

The family arrived to the academy with minutes to spare before the bell to first period rang. Mary Margaret exited her vehicle with her coffee and class plans and assignments in hand as she threw a "Love you guys have a great day" over her shoulder and ran up the steps toward the teachers lounge to see her husband briefly. David had made it a habit to show up to the school earlier than the rest of his family. He liked to take his time and workout before he got the gym ready for his students. Another part of his routine was meeting his wife every morning in the lounge for a quick sappy discussion and brief kiss. As of late however their quick convos had been even quicker due to their only son making a habit of falling back to sleep in the mornings. David had been seated at the table his wife had named their spot when he heard a small commotion of liquid spilling and papers flying. The next noises to follow were apologies and mumbled curse words. He looked up amused because he knew the soft voice that was spewing out profanities. David didn't expect to see the Dean when he looked up however.

The poor woman had caught the blunt end of his wife's accidental coffee spill, slip and paper toss. As the taller brown skinned woman yelled in surprise and certainly pain as hot coffee spilled across her blouse. Instinctively the woman's hand flew out and caught the falling shorter woman. As the pixie haired woman was hoisted up seemingly in mid air she began her apologies. "Oh geez I'm so sorry Dean Dunbar." She climbed up the woman using her strong arms to steady herself as she continued on embarrassed. "Shit I ruined your shirt. Fuck I'm so sorry, I'm really having the worst morning I feel like such an ass. Oh shit damn I'm also very sorry for my potty mouth. I only curse when I'm nervous."

Mary Margaret finished her long apology with reddened cheeks as she looked over at her husband who had come over to help her gather her things off the floor. "I can pay for your shirt to be dry cleaned." The Dean had been standing wide-eyed and quiet just letting the other woman regain her composure. At the mentioning of her clothes she smiled sweetly and motioned to her top "Oh no don't bother honestly I have like a thousand of these in different colors. Plus when you work with kids from pre-k on up you tend to keep an extra change of clothes in your office." Ursula gently touched the couples shoulders at the same time and spoke to both of them at once "I hope you guys have a great day." As she took her hand off of David's shoulder she spoke to Mary Margaret alone "Or at least I hope yours gets better." With that the woman turned and headed out of the lounge.


	6. Chapter 5 B:

Chapter 5- B: Purple Smoke and Blonde Hair...

It's a shorter chapter but hope you enjoy. ;)

Now in her office Mary Margaret felt even more uncomfortable and out of place than she did the day she had literally ran into the woman. Stepping fully into the office she paused for a moment to look around. There were inspirational quotes on the ocean colored walls, and accolades in beautiful frames placed on tables and hung up on walls behind the Deans desk. Along the windowsill were seashells and maritime trinkets. On the deans desk facing her sat picture frames that had little octopuses on the corners. "May I sit" she stated as she extended her arm to motion to the chair that sat across from the poised woman. "Oh please do." Ursula mimicked her movements toward the chair in question. "What brings you in today Mrs. Blanchard?" Mary Margaret smiled "Oh please call me Mary Margaret. After all I almost scorched you with coffee a few months ago so you know no need for formalities."

It took the older woman a minute to remember but after a moments pause she chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. "Ahh I had forgotten all about that it was you wasn't it? Well in that case call me Ursula. Now how can I help you Mary Margaret?" In reality there wasn't anything the dean could help her with, but instead she hoped to get help for the dragon lady. "Well actually I need assistance for someone else." The taller woman clasped her hands together and placed them gently on the desk in front of her with a perfectly plucked arched brow. Mary Margaret decided to proceed " I'll just get straight to it then. So if you remember I mentioned to you in the hallways a few months back that I was planning to do a conjuring lesson and eventually a project to end out the fall semester?"

She paused briskly to gauge the woman's response. After a head nod of acknowledgement she continued " Well all the students performed very well and took the assignment very seriously but their was one student that stood above all others. Now of course she will be praised for her hard work by receiving the highest grade I can give her. Sadly however I am finding it troubling to dispose of her project." The furrowed brows that came together puzzled, and the confused eyes that looked back at her did not surprise Mary Margaret in the slightest. " Mary Margaret you are a Zoolinguist why can't you "dispose" of her project the way you do all the other animals? You are one of the best animal charmers I know so can't you say a chant and make them still as stone?" The woman inquired. "Well no ma'am I can't. Well actually I probably could but I would feel morally wrong if I did so. Just give me one sec."

Suddenly the black haired woman stood up from her chair and jogged over to the door. She peeked out as she looked down the short corridor to the woman who hadn't moved from her position on the couch. She motioned for the woman to come to her and awaited the woman as she got off the couch and approached her. Slowly she opened the door wider and allowed the woman entrance into the office. The dean sat looking quizzically at the pair of women. " Ursula I'd like to introduce you to the dragon lad- Uhh Maleficent. This lovely lady is Regina Mill's conjuring project." At this the mahogany woman stood from her chair mouth agape and crossed the short distance of her office to closely inspect the blonde beauty. "Regina Mills conjured a fairytale? Where are her scales and wings? What do you expect me to do with her?" Mary Margaret shrugged her shoulders comically.

"Honestly I have no idea maybe teach her? She does have powers but I unfortunately don't know if she knows how to control them. I hate to put you in this position but you're the only person I could think of that could possibly help her." Ursula truly had no idea why the young teacher believed that she would be able to tame the "beast" so to speak. "Well why would you believe that? Honestly Mary Margaret I've only seen the movie how to train your dragon I don't actually know how to do it." The black haired woman laughed wholeheartedly at the seriousness in the tone of the taller woman. "Well I figured since you've had all types of training on how to help difficult kids as well as gifted or different ones cope with their abilities and skills then surely you could help her. I mean in reality she is as innocent and young minded as a new born babe."

Ursula tilted her head slightly thinking about it for a moment. She supposed that in a way that statement was true. Maleficent hadn't been born she was created and she had seemed so spacey and delicate since she first noticed the woman enter her office. Plus she adored a challenge, so smiling softly she reached her hand out to shake the black haired woman's. "Ok Mary Margaret I'll see what I can do." With that Mary Margaret firmly shook the woman's hand and handed over Reginas project paper work in hopes that it would help guide the dean.

With one last thank you she exited the room. On her way down the hall she happened to walk by Cruella De'Ville who was on her way to see the dean as well she assumed. They smiled briefly at each other as they passed by. Mary Margaret could hear the office door open once more as Cruella purred out " Hmm darling I hope you're ready for what I have in store for you tonight. Oh dear you have a guest!" The door closed just as she said the last part and Mary's eye brow quirked up as she pondered about the women's exchange. She decided not to think too hard about it because it was really none of her business after all.

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 6 A:

What's up peeps?! Still over joyed you guys and girls have continued with the reading throughout these weeks. Let me know if you like the direction it's going. Also as you guys can probably tell I love to change up the focus from time to time and let you enjoy the pov of the other characters. Don't worry swanqueen is still my main pairing and focus. Read on oncers:)

Chapter 6- Part A: Of All the Witches- I'm the most Wicked...

Poised, amazingly dressed (in the newest fashions), with an attitude that could be a tad vicious were all synonymous with the name Zelena Mills. Far different than her younger counterpart the eldest Mills was somewhat known for her flare for the dramatics. Zelena was a fiery red head with an attitude as haut as her status in Storybrooke. Although the Mayor's daughter, she never fashioned herself "above" anyone. However that being said she surely knew she was "beneath" no one either. Simply put Zelena Mills was in a lane of her own. She had easily risen through the "ranks" (to say the least) of ASMA and had maintained a 3.78 gpa give or take a few credits and had even become an honorary student.

Albeit her mother never thought she would have it "in her" to stay disciplined for that long. Zelena had been a nefarious child since birth. Always a little bit too curious, or too pushy, even wild by some peoples standards. She would run through the green gardens of the Mills estate causing the loyal and hard working servants to throw fits. For the child had a knack for taking things and hiding them and sometimes even hiding herself for so long that she would sometimes either be forgotten or thought that she was lost for good. Her big doe emerald green eyes would gaze up to her mother ever the more curious and bold with each year she became. Although the age gap between the eldest and younger Mills was only about a year and a half (for Regina was born in the middle of January and Zelena at the end of September) the moment the younger Mills was born Zelena had grown green with envy. The second Cora and Henry Mills brought their newest tiny bundle of joy home Zelena knew her life (as she had known it to be thus far) was ruined forever. She didn't like sharing, or playing with other kids.

Even as a one year old, she hated play dates and giving her toys up to other slobbering infants. Zelena especially hated giving up her toys to slobbering infants that were related to her. On many occasions Zelena had been known to trick her sister by putting a little hot sauce on her toys so when Regina went to chew on them her mouth would burn profusely causing the younger Mills to yell and scream, and also causing the mother Mills to rant on in a rage. As the years passed Zelenas covetous relationship over her things changed. Cora Mills could be heard yelling out to her two growing pair of girls "no hitting, Zelena give Regina her doll back, Zelena Isabella Mills there will be absolutely no biting in this household!" Eventually the hallways of the Mills mansion were no longer filled with riotous shrill voices and the pattering of small feet.

Now instead, the halls were filled with loud voices yelling back and forth across asking where this or that garment of clothing was, or who stole who's make-up bag. The girls often would stay up late nights talking or helping one another in this or that class sometimes even giving fashion tips though their styles were very different. Zelena no longer compared her achievements to that of her brilliantly bright and straight arrowed little sis. Now when she grew "green" from anything it was just her changing into the beautiful full sized chameleon she was. The moment the elder Mills sister hit fourteen her puberty started in many vast ways. One huge noticeable change was the fact that on the night of her birthday she began to literally turn green much to the surprise and shock of her mother.

Cora Mills hadn't told her daughters of their witch ancestry for hopes that their powers wouldn't manifest. Her husband Henry was only part warlock and after the Troll War began he quickly entered the Storybrooke Guard. The only problem was Henry never returned from war. He was succeeded by his wife and daughters who mourned him whole heartedly. The devastating event of his death happened at the precious age of 10 and 9 for the girls respectively. After the death of her dearly loved husband Cora made the decision to keep everything "magical" away from her children. She quickly enrolled them into "normal" schools across the county and out of Storybrooke completely.

The years passed by without as much pain and grief for the mother Mills, that was until the day her eldest literally shed her skin. Cora stood dumbfounded in the doorway of the emerald eyed, and Forrest green skinned girls room trying to stop her daughters panic. She very much understood Zelenas frustration and confusion for she didn't exactly know what was going on either. Her daughter had never displayed any special abilities before so why now? As soon as the thought entered her mind Cora Mills knew the answer. She slowly stepped across the vast room to the center where her daughter stood scared out of her whits. When she went to place a gentle hand on the shaking girls shoulder her eldest daughter jumped back causing her to trip backwards and fall to the floor.

The moment the girls back hit the hard mahogany wood floors her whole body changed into the deep dark brown of the wooded floors. Zelenas action of falling and her body's reaction to blending into the world around her made her mother realize just how special her daughters abilities were. "Ohhh!" Cora gasped in shock as she hovered her hand over where she presumed her daughters chameleonic body was. In a flurry of vibrant light lavender smoke the girls figure reappeared and her normal pale skin returned. Zelena looked up to her mother with questioning and curious eyes as she gathered herself and stood to her feet.

"Mother what am I and more importantly what are you?!" Her voice came out hard and hoarse as she tried to choke back sobs. The normality of her life had been forever shifted: not only was she now classified as a "woman" by her; hormones, breast, and monthly friend, but now as she sat on the edge of the bed with her mother she now knew she was also a witch. "A...witch?" She repeated her mother's words slowly nodding her head slightly to adjust to the newly found term. "Does that make Regina one too?" she questioned. The answer to that very quizzical question was extremely trivial for Cora. She hadn't expected Zelena to have any abilities and she couldn't answer if her youngest would develop any at all.

Instead of answering her daughters question she just squeezed her trembling hands in a way that let Zelena know she understood her and her panic. The next few weeks for the Mills women were hectic to say the least. Cora scrambled to pull the girls out of middle and high school, as well as pack up her abode and move back home to Storybrooke. Once her and her family were safely back in her hometown she started her government application process. Cora was eventually hired on city council and within a few short years had ascended to the position of Mayor


	8. Chapter 6 B:

Hey guys! Thanks for all the visits and views. Hope you are all enjoying the story thus far.

Chapter 6- Part B: Of All the Witches- I'm the most Wicked...

Presently Zelena Mills stood mouth agape in the cafeteria staring across the table at her friends. They all had the same look of panic and frustration as they glared back at Zelena. "Well Z are you happy with yourself?" Ruby said as she was still leaning over the table in the position she was before Regina had abruptly grabbed Emma and stomped out of the cafeteria. The playful glint in Zelenas eyes told Ruby everything she needed to know as Zelena sat down at the table without so much as a word. "Woooow Z how could you be such a bitch? Do you even pay attention?! It's common knowledge to everyone here (she said as she extended her arm and hand across the group of friends) that those girls like each other. How could you do that to your sister?" Now up until that statement Zelena had been primmed in her seat cool as a cucumber.

However upon hearing Rubys closing statement her demeanor changed as her blood pressure slightly started to rise. She forcefully slammed her palms against the old mimicked wood of the lunch tables. "Don't ever assume I don't care about MY sister Ruby because you don't know shit about me!" Ruby heard the loud banging of open palms on the fake wooded table but she didn't flinch or bulge as she hissed "Yeah well your behavior could've fooled me". The cafeteria became quiet from her outburst as students and teachers alike turned to see what drama was unfolding at the young groups table. At the sight of this Zelena rolled her eyes and gathered her purse and book bag leaving the table without any goodbyes. As she approached the cafe doors she noticed the slowly rising green of her change creeping up her fingertips and to her hand. "Oh no" she whispered as she speed walked through the doors and into the hall. Up until this moment she had never transformed at school. In fact not too many people knew her specific powers at all.

All of the Mills women were witches this was true (meaning they could cast spells, move things with their minds and perform magic) but each of their brand of powers were different and specific to them. Cora for instance had the ability of pyrokenisis she could control fire with her mind and make one's blood boil to the point of killing them. Zelena could blend her body into her surroundings and bend her emotions (which was why she was typically hard for her sister to read). Regina was an empath who could also read minds. Zelena rushed down the halls as she felt the trail blaze up her arms under her practical pants suit. She knew it was coming and coming fast and she would need a place to hide until she could calm herself down. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour as she continued to race down the halls to beat the rush of teens that would soon flood the corridor. Her head tilted to the side as she glanced at the sign for the girls bathroom. The eldest Mills figured the bathroom would have to do as she pushed open the doors and quickly jogged to the last stall.

She stayed in the bathroom stall for the next period trying to fight off her change. Zelena had been working on controlling her powers. So far she had succeeded in not getting to the point of anger that would enact her change. The problem was once it started it was almost impossible to stop and it never had a time limit. Sometimes she would transform for minutes, other times for hours. It was always a flip of the coin for what side her abilities would land on. A ding signalizing a text brought the girl out of her thoughts, reaching into her pocket for her phone she read her screen. REGINA- Hey I heard you missed your last class , you ok?  
As she read this her stomach twisted into knots. Regina was always the caring one, always putting others feelings and emotions before her own. Zelena knew her sister was probably still hurt from her actions with Emma, but here she was trying to see if Zelena was ok.

Suddenly she heard Ruby's voice ringing throughout her ears " "Woooow Z how could you be such a bitch? How could you do that to your sister?" She hated to admit it but Ruby was right. How could she do this to her sister? Her caring and ever sexually confused sister. Truth be told Regina was the closest thing to a best friend that she had. Sure Zelena was popular and she loved the group of real friends that she had acquired this year but no one knew her better than her sister did. She unlocked her phone to respond.  
Z: Can you meet me in the bathroom by the cafe? Rather than stay inside the stall Zelena decided to stretch her legs a bit and stand in the main entrance of the bathroom. It was about 10 minutes before Zelena heard the door to the restroom slowly open and shut with a light tap. "Zelena?" Regina questioned looking around the bathroom for her sister. Zelena approached Regina in her body camouflage grabbing the younger girl and hugging her. After a moment of shock Regina hugged back. "Why'd you change Z? Are you ok?" Zelena pulled back from the hug as she responded "None of that matters sis I just...I wanted to say I'm sorry. I knew you liked Emma, or at least I thought you did and instead of just coming right out and asking you I tried to force you into realizing your feelings. I never liked Emma I swear Regina I just...I don't know I wanted to get under your skin. I'm sorry" Regina nodded her head at her sister "I forgive you" with her admission Zelena shifted back to her regular pale skin, and her clothes went back to their original color instead of the reddish brown tiles of the bathroom wall. "So may I ask what did happen after you took Emma and charged out of the cafeteria like a raging bull?"

Zelena stated partially chucking at the end of her sentence. She backed away from her sister and headed over to the bathroom sink to freshen up her makeup and hair now that she could finally see herself. Regina took that moment to turn and blush a nice crimson color as she tried to keep her face hidden from her older sister. "It's a long story but we..." after what seemed to Zelena to be a thousand second pause the younger Mills finally finished her thought. "...We kissed". The statement caused Zelena to jerk her head in her sisters direction so fast she thought she had given herself whiplash. "You what?!" She exclaimed with excitement and joy as she giddily walked over to her sister grabbing her hands and yelling out "tell me everything!"

As Regina finished up her heartfelt and emotional rollercoaster story of her last few hours in school, Zelena noticed that she and Regina had spent the remainder of the school day talking on the cold tile floors of the girls bathroom. As the last bell signaling the seventh hour classes ending rang loudly through the pairs ears they gathered up their belongings and headed out the doors into the filled hallway. Zelena leaned in close to her sister and bumped her shoulder with a smile "So you and Swan eh" she said with a smile "Can't say I didn't see it coming, but now that you've stolen my date to the dance who am I gonna go with?"

Even though the oldest Mills was just joking the statement brought a slight look of terror to her sisters eyes. "Uhh Reg you ok?" She stated as she saw her sisters light and euphoric demeanor change. "Oh shit Daniel". The look of Zelenas confusion wasn't lost on Regina so she decided to fully explain herself. "Although Miss Sw..Emma and I kissed we didn't talk about us or even discuss the dance. Honestly I think we just completely forgot about the real world. However that sadly means that I actually DO still have a date to the dance who IS NOT Emma." Regina looked at her sister with panic. "Z what should I do?" Zelena understood the issue but didn't believe there was a reason for her younger sibling to panic. "Oh it's fine Reg just tell Emma that you feel obligated to go with Daniel because he asked so nicely. I'm sure she will understand because technically she still is my date too ya know. Then we can all show up together and it'll be nice maybe Daniel will even become one of the gang."

The plan seemed to make enough sense to Regina and she squeezed her sisters elbow once before nodding her head to the side signaling she was about to go find a certain adorable blonde and do some explaining. She threw a "Meet you at the car" over her shoulder before she fast walked down the halls to her lovely green eyed destination. Zelena decided to stop by her locker and get a few things for the homework she knew she would have to make up and do tonight for skipping class. After collecting a few things and slamming the metal locker shut she headed to a few of her teachers to explain the situation and get her make up work. As she headed out of Mr. Golds 102 dark arts and spells class she bumped into a certain brunette with a red streak of hair who had been patiently waiting for her to finish up her discussion with her teacher.

"Hey Ruby what's up?" She asked quizzically. After speaking with her sister she had honestly calmed down and forgotten her and Ruby's little argument in the cafe. The brunette looked at her with compassionate eyes "Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You were right, when it comes to you and your sisters relationship I don't know anything about it. I do however still think you were being an asshole" Ruby gave a small smirk letting Zelena know she was truly sorry but she stood firm in what she believed. Zelena conceded tilting her head causing her red curls to bounce slightly " I accept your apology and extend one of my own because I really only said that because I was angry that you were right. I shouldn't have done what I did just to get a reaction out of Regina especially knowing how she feels or felt for Emma." With this both girls hugged briefly until Ruby caught the last part of what Zelena said and pulled back abruptly. "What do you mean how she feels?! Did something happen between the two of them? Did Regina finally admit to what even a blind man could see between the two of them?" Zelena laughed and turned to walk away as she nodded her head and yelled back to the younger girl "But it's not my story to tell". As she walked through the crowded halls of chatting teens and busy teachers she was glad the school day was over and she could finally get home and relax.


	9. Chapter 7 A:

Another chapter down glad you guys have stuck around :).

Chapter 7 A: And They Say Ignorance Is Bliss...

Emma Swan had never been a whistler. She had never hummed a lovely tune and gazed off in to the distance with joyous thoughts on her mind. Never had she ever stopped to literally smell the roses and enjoy the beauty of nature and the world around her. Today however seemed to prove everything she thought she knew about herself to be wrong. As Regina poofed out of her presence leaving behind nothing but a cloud of dark purple smoke and the scent of vanilla spice Emma couldn't help the smile that twitched upon her lips.

The green eyed teen also couldn't help the skip in her step and her whistling wisps as she plowed through the rusted old doors of the abandoned building. She almost galloped across gray pebbles in the outside seating area around the water fountain with the plaque and huge statue of Anton the giant. She only paused once on her long trek back to campus and that was so she could sniff at the delicate last bloomed flowers of the summer season.

Eventually the blonde approached the eternal staircase up to the academy's back entrance through creepy long hallways with abstract artwork and historical paintings. When she finally plopped down in her seat during her fifth hour class she was still light as a feather. She hadn't even noticed her soft humming and tapping of her finger on cool marble table tops. In fact it wasn't until Professor Frankenstein announced that the incessant humming coming from the back corner was disturbing his class that Emma even noticed she was doing anything at all.

As soon as green eyes looked up from her doodles in her biology notebook she noticed the whole class's eyes were on her. Emma abruptly stopped humming the infectious tune that had taken over her mind and nodded her head in the direction of the white board her teacher had stopped writing on, as if to say he could continue with his lesson without any further distractions from the blonde. She turned her head to stare out the window and day dream for the remainder of class.

The rest of her school day went on without a hitch and as she heard the bell for the completion of seventh period she headed out in to the hall way with yet another burst of excitement. Truly she hoped she could catch just a glimpse of Regina before she went to go and get her little brother from the elementary side of the academy. It seemed fate had smiled upon her and granted her wish as she turned from getting the last of her books and homework from her locker to be bum rushed by a certain brunette.

"Hi there Miss Swan" Regina huffed as she had been a bit out of breath since she had literally speed walked across the quad. "Hey there yourself Gina" Emma almost purred out causing Regina to blush slightly and dip her head low at the sound of Emma's sensual voice. Prior to this moment Regina had been confident she even went as far as rehearsing what exactly she would say to the blonde before her. Now however she was nervous and slowly kicking her boots on the floor beneath her causing small scuffs to form on the front base of the leather.

Emma knew this to be one of her ticks or nervous traits so she leaned in to the shorter girl causing her breath to hitch slighting as she gazed up at the blonde questioningly. "So what's up" Emma asked as she further invaded the brunettes personal space. Regina took a side step to clear her mind and get some reasonable space between her and the green eyed temptress as she tried to put the right words together in a sentence. "Emma about the dance..." she halted her words so that she could gauge the other girls emotions, but unfortunately for her she simply couldn't read Emma for the life of her at the moment. She decided to continue with her sentence after seeing no sense of change in the blondes demeanor. "I hope it's ok if I still went with Daniel?"

The brunette wasn't expecting Emma to be so calm and collected. She expected questions and angrily pointed fingers and assumptions of her not "being ready" for whatever Emma was ready for. Instead however Emma simply just nodded and smiled back at her letting her eyes stroll down to Reginas lips and back up again to her eyes chuckling as she gently spoke back "Yeah that's fine". "I mean no offense but I honestly thought I was still taking your sister...uhh I mean if that was ok with you?" The last part the blonde rushed out in fear that she would upset her new beau. Regina nodded in agreement "So it's settled then? We go with our respective dates?" The shorter girl said for reassurance. Emma bumped their shoulders together with a "you bet" and a "see you later"as she turned on her heels and went to go and get her younger brother.


	10. Chapter 7 B:

Time to party! Hope you enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews! Sammi i see you and you're appreciated friend:). Also this will be a lengthy chapter so please bare with me.

Chapter 7 B: And They Say Ignorance Is Bliss...

The passing weeks coming up to the dance seemed to crawl by for the girls. They each went with their respective "groups" to choose the appropriate jaw dropping attire for the affair. This meant that Regina went dress shopping with Kathryn, Ruby and her sister. While Emma went suit bargaining with Killian, August, and Daniel. Next they would each venture off to get their chosen dress shoes and heels.

In the days leading up to the now coined "big event" the teens would separately and secretively work on their signature dance moves in their bedrooms. As it goes this varied from each adolescent, some would seductively sway their hips and do a naughty little dip, while others would shuffle their feet trying to catch a rhythm or beat. The masters would glide to the movement of sound in tune with each melodic harmony and add their own seductive flare.

The evening before of course they had to discuss curfews and "appropriate and inappropriate touching" with their individual egg and sperm donors. Finally came the night of and as the Mills sisters limousine rounded the corner of Daniels street Regina put on her finishing touches to her makeup. Glancing in the mirror once more with a satisfied smirk. She had decided to go with something simple and classic but also in her opinion extremely sexy.

The day the girls went dress shopping Regina honestly had no intentions on catching her dates eye in the slightest. In fact the only eyes she wanted on her that night belonged to a certain blonde beauty. Unfortunately this meant having to first find something suitable enough to catch her eye. As Regina loomed over this and that dress from that section and another she started to get kind of gloomy about the whole situation.

The dresses were each beautiful in there own way but somehow Regina would end up deciding it wasn't good enough. It was either too small or too big, too plain or too revealing, too bland or too sparkly I mean her list would go on for hours. Suddenly she saw the train of an exquisite black dress. The dress seemed to call to her it was simple and seductive the train seemed to go on for miles.

It had a v-cut that dipped low enough to reveal just the right amount of cleavage to keep someone guessing and wanting more. The high slit going from mid thigh on one side and down to the train was the icing on the cake for Regina and she knew that THIS was the dress to wow her paramour. Regina decided that for the event she would style her hair in a braid that she then put into an elegant low and to the side bun.

Tonight was no different than the day she bought her dress and as she applied the last of her red lipstick that matched her corsage Daniel had stopped by the day before to give her (for her mothers pre affair pictures of course) the only thing that flooded her thoughts were green eyes and soft lips. As the limousine slowly stopped in front of a quaint off whiteish house Regina stepped out with help from the driver. She looked over her shoulder and spoke to her sister "Daniels parents want pictures so I'll be back shortly".

The short and stout grumpy looking man smiled politely as he helped her with her train to the front door of her companions house. Daniel opened the door almost as soon as Regina stepped onto his porch. He looked nice with a simple black tux and his sandy blonde hair slicked back. The pair took a few photos for his parents and Daniel briskly introduced the brunette allowing them a quick exit. Zelena patiently awaited the pair in her elegant off the shoulder green dress her hair down in light bouncy curls as she texted the group that the limousine was on its way.

The rest of the group had decided they would all get dressed and head over to Emma's house. They had all figured it would save time and save Regina and Zelena from being everyone's chauffeur. The first guests to arrive at David and Mary Margrets humble abode were Ruby and August. They were a lovely couple matched in black and gold. Ruby wore a long gold tight fitting dress that hugged her body like an extra skin with an elegant pair of black high heels.

August was in an all black tux , a black vest,black button down shirt, and a gold bow tie with sparkling gold shoes. Mary Margaret opened the door to her home with a smile and a warm embrace for each teen as she guided them to the living room. After they had each been seated she went to the kitchen to grab them each a glass of water.

As she returned to the smiling duo she heard another ring come from her door bell and went to greet the newly arriving crew. Mary Margaret straightened her blouse and tucked it further into her pencil skirt as she glided to her door once more. She had expected it to be Kathryn and Killian however she got them as well as two slender and tall standing Mills sisters.

David turned the corner of the hall that lead down the hallway to his front door as he gazed at the young group from afar. He heard Neal's footsteps behind him and turned to race his youngest child down the remainder of the hall. They zoomed across the hall giggling and stopped in front of the smiling bunch of teens. Neal took in Kathryn's dress which he said matched her pretty yellow hair.

For Kathryn was wearing a simple yellow dress with a white shall covering her shoulders and her hair was in an updo. Killian smiled sweetly at the youngest Nolan and made jokes of him stealing his date to the dance. The shy and soft spoken Killian Jones had become quite comfortable and talkative in the past months spent with the beautiful blonde.

Tonight he was dressed in a off creme tux shirt and dress jacket with creme shoes. David and Mary Margaret arranged the adolescents from tallest to shortest each girl in front of their dates. When they came to Zelena they blushed for in the moment of excitement they had forgotten their eldest who had been putting her last touches on her outfit.

"Emma!" They both shouted up the staircase. After a few moments her door could be heard opening and the distinct sound of heels on hard wood could be heard as she descended from upstairs. Since none of the boys had actually seen the suit Emma picked out the day they had all gone group shopping the looks of awe and gasp of shock could be heard from the whole group including the adults.

"Wow...Em" A soft whisper was heard from a young mouth agape Regina Mills. Daniel released a light cough and scratched the back of his neck. "I mean she's right Emma wow you look great!" Came Ruby's excited reply as Emma's feet finally hit the top of the last step.

Emma had decided upon a skin tight tailored red and black suit. Her hair was straightened and hanging low and past her shoulders. She wore a red suit jacket that had a black trim, with a red button up, a black skinny tie, and tight black slacks. Her red and black heels were red on the sides and black at the top and she finished off her outfit with light natural make up and a red rose in her left jacket top pocket.

It was quite obvious to the group that Emma had no intentions of matching her date as the other couples had ,but that she had whole heartedly tried to match the one whom had her affections. Since everyone knew that black and red had been Regina Mills theme colors for this event. She had all but made it a public announcement at lunch on the days coming up to the big event.

Emma sauntered over to the group and took her place on the row with the boys right behind Zelena. She could feel Reginas eyes on her and it made her warm and flush on the inside as she fought to keep her calm and cool composure. After her parents had taken their fill of group and individual pictures she kissed each of them on their cheeks, and promised not to be home too late as she and her syndicate headed to the limousine.

The ride was short and filled with laughs and not so subtle stares (between the two love struck female teens of course). As the limo approached the Academy front steps the clan grew riotous and filled to the brim with excitement for the nights adventures to come. Once again the driver stopped the luxurious all black and tinted vehicle and opened the door. He held out his rough warm hand and helped each young lady out and on to her feet. The guys were left hanging and he simply held the door and awaited each young mans emergence.

Once inside the group all searched the quad full of dancing teens and watchful professors, and Emma was glad her parents had both decided not to chaperone. In the middle of the open quad was a dance floor set on top of the grass with the moonlight and stars as the background. The entrance doors to the cafe were open and in front of each door were two huge black speakers. A dj area was setup in front of the outside entrance doors to the library.

The cafe had tables of various sizes set up with simple white table clothes and white lilies as the center pieces. In the middle of the cafeteria there was a long buffet set up with copious amounts of food, and a drink station to the right of it. There were decorative ice sculptures in strategic places around the outside of the dance floor. As people entered and exited the dance there were two huge white pillars on each side of the entrance with a banner going across each side which read in glowing white and gold letters Winter Wonderland. The group had to admit the academy had outdone itself.

They pushed through the the crowd of rowdy teenagers to the cafe where they all grabbed a table. The gentlemen proceeded to take off their suit jackets and ask if any of the ladies wanted drinks. The ladies made their orders and carried on light conversation as they awaited their dates return. Finally back and with drinks in hand August leaned in to Ruby placing a small kiss on her lips and turned back to the group "So who's ready to turn this party up a notch?"

He asked with a devilish glint in his eye. As if on cue Emma and Killian both pulled out medium flasks. Emma's was silver with a wolf on the front of it and Killians was black with a little boat on it. It was apparent to the rest of the group that they had planned this together. Daniel however was left out of the loop once again as he sat back in his chair in shock. It wasn't like he was a goody too shoes or anything he just was surprised that everyone was in sync but him. He felt like the odd one out and he knew he was. He shifted in his seat once again leaning to the left side as he reached in his right pocket and pulled out a small personal bottle of whiskey.

Emma and the other boys had a look of shock as well as they all tipped their metaphorical hats to him for coming prepared. They each poured a good amount in to their individual red solo cups and continued with their playful banter. Once Daniel had worked up enough liquid courage he asked Regina to dance.

Regina of course hadn't been paying him any mind since the very moment she saw Emma come down the stairs to her parents house. She finally turned to him after snapping herself out of her green eyed blonde related trance. The fair haired boy stood placing his hand on the back of the gorgeous brunettes chair as he guided it away from the table so that she could easily stand. Once the girl was standing at full attention they both turned to say a brief goodbye to their comrades as they left the cafeteria in search of the dance floor.

As they approached the dance area Daniel took the lead and placed his hand on the small of Reginas back as their feet moved out of sync to the music. If he were being honest Daniel would have mentioned that he really wasn't the best dancer, however that being said he was looking for any excuse to get some time alone with his date.

Next to stand and follow suit were August and Ruby, soon after Kathryn and Killian stood and headed to "bust a move" as Killian so colloquially put it. Zelena twirled a lilly in front of her from the table center piece as she awaited Emma to make her move. So far the blonde had carried on a descent conversation with her and had even complemented her outfit. Zelena could still tell however that most of the blondes thoughts were wrapped up in her younger sibling.

After waiting for the dj to play three hit songs (all of which Zelena took the time to state that it was her jam), and no sign or change in demeanor from the green eyed girl who sat across from her still drinking, Zelena decided to take matters into her own hands. She stood running her hands through her light, bouncy, fiery curls and swayed her hips lightly as she trailed over to where Emma was seated with her eyes fixed on Regina. As she looked down upon the girl from her standing position she released a low playful wolf whistle to call the girl to her attention. When Emma's eyes met hers she placed her hands on the girls suit jacket and pulled her out of her seat as she exclaimed "Time to cut a rug love".

Next Zelena maneuvered them to the dance floor leading the slightly taller girl by her tie. The moment they reached the dance floor Zelena turned facing her front and Emmas front together as she grabbed the girls hands and caused her to sway with her to the music. They didn't notice a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes watching their every move intently. The music seemed to match their movements and rhythms perfectly, and as Regina struggled to once again not get her toes stomped on by Daniel she knew she was the one with the ill experienced dance partner. Truly she had tried to look away many times throughout what seemed to be a playful encounter between her crush and older sister.

Sadly however the younger Mills couldn't force her eyes to divert from the pair. As song after song played and she and Daniel barely moved in sync she began to get jealous of Emma's hands on her sister. The fiery red head was still dancing harmlessly with Emma but it had went from fast up beat party songs to slow and seductive music. Even though Zelena and the blonde had kept at least a one foot distance between them at all times, Emma's hands were now placed on each side of Zelenas hips and Zelenas hands were placed around the base of Emma's neck and they swayed together.

Regina could feel that same dangerous jealous fire building up in the pit of her stomach once more as she glared at the duo through the crowd of teens. Daniel could feel the shift of energy coming from his date (after all he could see aura's and Reginas aura had been off all night. Well off of him at least) He slowed his feet to a stop as he leaned in to ask if she would like to head back to their table for a brief dance intermission. The brunette gladly took the out the taller boy gave her as she allowed him to once more put his hand on her lower back and guide them back to the table.

If there was one thing she was happy about it was that her date seemed to be the perfect gentleman. She knew she had been being aloof toward him the entire night. That being said the boy had managed to keep his composure and try his hardest to keep her entertained. As they reached the table once again he pulled out her chair for her to sit and she smirked at him slightly and said a polite thank you. Regina decided that she would at least try to not make this night all about Emma and horrible for Daniel.

Daniel reached into his pocket once more and grabbed his bottled whiskey shaking it in front of her face suggestively as if to offer her some. A red solo cup was quickly placed in front of the boy as she accepted his offer graciously. After what seemed to be many shots between the two, giggles and conversation could be heard coming from the pair as the rest of the group sluggishly walked back to the table seemingly tired from their dancing.

For once since the night had began Regina found that Emma hadn't crossed her mind and as the blonde neared the table she decided not to pay any attention to the blonde and continued to focus on her date. It wasn't like Emma had been paying her any attention as she happily danced with her sister, so why should Regina spend her entire night focused on Emma?

Honestly it was probably just the alcohol talking, but Regina had finally settled into fully enjoying herself instead of watching every interaction between her sister and Emma and she wasn't going to go back now. Slowly the brunette leaned into the fair haired boy much to his (and Emmas) surprise. She whispered in his ear and he dipped his head blushing slightly, as he nodded and stood up gently pulling out her chair once more and she got up and followed him back to the dance floor without a glance toward the blonde much to Emma's dismay. This time it was Emma's turn to be envious as Daniels hands seemed to dip a little too low on Reginas hips for the blondes liking.

It seemed as though the music and the incessant voices of adolescents seemed to fade away as the green eyed girl focused all of her attention on the sensually dancing brunette across the room from her. If Emma didn't know any better she would say that Regina had been flirting with Daniel. Since the duo had gotten up in search of the dance floor Regina had been leaning closer and closer to the boy as they swayed to the music.

Regina had even decided to take the lead as she placed his hands on her hips and her hands on his chest and whispered to him once more which relaxed the boy enough to get in a groove with the smaller brunette. Emma zoned back in to Zelenas hand being wanded back and forth in front of her face. "Huh? What" she spoke a little dazed. "I said are you ok? Ya know you've been zoned out clinching your fist for like ten minutes" Zelena spoke as she reached out to unclench the blondes hands as proof. Swan ducked her head down slightly ashamed. Had she really been that out of it that she didn't notice she was practically cutting off her hands circulation. "Yeah haha I'm fine. Will you excuse me?" She leaned in and squeezed her companions hand assuringly before exiting the table and heading towards the bathroom.

As soon as she entered the bathroom she could feel her pulse quicken, stepping across the tile floors to the sink sweat began to appear over her brow as her temperature rose. Emma's stomach seemed to be doing back flips as she splashed cold water on to her face. She clutched at her suit jacket trying her damndest to get it off before rushing into the bathroom stall to relieve her stomach of its contents. As she held her hair back and gagged forcefully into the toilet nothing would come out (which she was glad for, but mainly she was confused).

An agonizing pain shot through her body as she grabbed at her suit shirt trying to gently open the buttons to allow herself some comfort and insulation. After a few moments of trying to pry the buttons slowly apart Emma said fuck it as another gut twisting pain ricocheted through her entire frame. The buttons of her shirt flew in various directions as she ripped her top open and braced herself for more internal infliction. Her breaths quickened and it felt as if she would have a panic attack if these symptoms continued.

Suddenly her bones started to ache and they felt as if they cracked and reformed a million times over. The young teen screamed out in agony for sure that she would die right on the clean tile floors of the bathroom with no one to hear her. Her spine curled and each individual vertebrae bulged out and surged together as she arched her back gagging once more from the fierce pain.

She clenched her jaw and slammed her palms against the floor as her legs fused into hind legs right before her. It finally hit her as she watched and witnessed her body transform right before her eyes. Emma was going through THE CHANGE. She was finally going through her magical puberty albeit late but better late than never as people always say. Ohh fuck did it hurt though and as she prepared herself for even more despair she wondered how her father could go through this every full moon.

More so she wondered why he never mentioned it would hurt this fucking much when she did finally shed her human skin as he would say. As realization sunk in for the blonde she tried her hardest not to panic, as the rest of her body fused together ripping apart the rest of her clothes. Finally after what seemed like an eternity in hell she whimpered and rose on all fours. Her coat was so white and silky it almost appeared to be translucent, her eyes had also changed she now sported one black and one red eye.

Emma's k'9s were sharp as a knife, her claws were long, black and pointed and they seemed to go on for miles protruding from her paws. She shook out her fur seeming to try and get comfortable in her newly transformed body, just as she did so the door to the restroom flew open and three half drunk girls stumbled in. Upon seeing the great beast all the girls screeched in unison successfully scaring the new found pup.

Emma maneuvered back on her hind legs letting out a slight growl as she jumped forward and past the girls who had huddled together in fear in the corner of the bathroom right beside the now closed door. The wolf panicked seeing that the door was closed shut and she didn't have hands at the moment to open it.

As she was about to launch herself straight into the door in an attempt to go through it the door once again swung open much to her surprise. This time however a more familiar girl with a red streak in her hair stood before her in shock but not fear. The girl moved cautiously out of her way and Emma charged through the entrance/exit of the restroom and down the halls of the school away from the music and cheerful teens.

An: Thanks for reading and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 8 A:

Chapter 8 A: When I Say Great Whites I'm Not Talking Sharks...

In truth Ruby hadn't been paying much attention to anyone else at the lovely affair except her handsome date August. They had danced till their feet hurt and ate till their bellies felt as if they would explode. It wasn't until she made it back to the table from the buffet of food, after eating two plates that she realized everyone was up doing their own thing.

Except for Zelena, who sat by her lonesome at the table with a slightly worried and frustrated look on her face. "What's up Z?" She questioned as she quirked her brow quizzically. August had went off in search of Killian whom he planned to have a few shots with before the dance ended. Zelena looked up from the table quickly as she pouted slightly and replied " I think my date ditched me".

Ruby laughed lightly at the cute and childish look on her friends face before responding with a "Why do you think that?" as she pulled out a chair and sat beside the red head. "Well for one she has been gawking at my little sister for half the night. Which I totally don't mind I know she would have preferred to attend this extravaganza with her but at least earlier she seemed to be having a decent enough time with me. Then we got back to the table and BAM! It's like she went to a completely other planet and when she came back she didn't seem too happy. Next thing I know she's excusing herself to go to the bathroom and I haven't seen her in over 30 minutes. So I just figured she left. I texted her, and called her and got no reply so..."

Zelena all but huffed out in a struggle and ended her sentence with a trail off and a exasperated sigh. "Well did you check the bathroom?" Ruby questioned and as if to say did you go the "extra mile" or just feel bad and give up. It seemed that this was something that had eluded the red head as she sat in her stupor for the past 30 minutes.

"Uhh no I did not" the older girl stated and tilted her head down in disbelief that she hadn't gone to actually check on her date this whole time. "Well don't worry I have to pee anyways so I'll stop in and see what's holding her up. I'm sure she just wouldn't leave you Z. Plus you know your limo is all of our rides home so.." and with that final statement she did a shoulder shrug and headed in the direction of the ladies restrooms.

As she pushed the door open she was greeted by a fearful looking wolf. By the smell of a fresh scent unblemished by earth and maturity she could tell it was a new pup. She took in the unusual color and seeming glow of the animals coat and as she looked into its eyes she saw something she had never seen in a magical wolf before. This wolf had two different colored eyes, and although heterochromia iridium could be typical in most dogs or wolves it was rare even almost impossible in magical wolves.

Ruby slowly backed away from the wolf not to scare it even more. She knew how brutal the first change could be for any wolf and how scared and alone the pup must be feeling. As soon as she was out of its way the wolf took off at full speed down the halls. Ruby looked at the girls who were shivering and huddled together in pure fear behind the door.

She scanned the restroom in search of her best friend and that's when she noticed out of the corner of her eye the shredded clothes of what appeared to be a red and black womens tailored suit. The same red and black womens suit that Emma had had on. That's when visions of the fleeing wolf crossed her mind and her mouth fell agape in shock. It had never even occurred to her that the wolf could have been Emma because for months Emma had doubted that she would have any powers at all. Well it seemed that the blonde was completely wrong.

In a panic Ruby began to disrobe right in front of the group of girls who still hadn't moved from their crouched together spots. They looked on at her in confusion until it became apparent that she was about to get fully naked and they all rushed and stood to take their exit. Ruby then kneeled down taking quick shallow breaths in order to increase her heart rate and induce her change. After about ten minutes of being naked on the tile floor panting she heard the door open and shut once more.

She didn't even glance up for she was too focused on the task at hand. However as she saw two perfectly pedicured feet with open toed green shoes Ruby instantly knew who was now in the bathroom with her. Zelena gazed down on Ruby's perfectly toned back and plump rump as she coughed slightly, nervously and asked in a shocked tone "What exactly are you doing?"

At this time Ruby took a moment to let her eyes travel up the length of Zelenas long luscious legs and up the rest of her body until she landed on wanton eyes. The red headed girl smirked licking her lips as she saw the steamy look she was receiving back from the fully naked girl. Ruby took a moment to snap out of her filthy thoughts (for she did have a boyfriend, even though the older girl was proving to be quite the feast for her eyes). She spoke low and slow "I'm trying to force my change."

Zelena dipped her head understandingly "Why would you do that" she questioned not really understanding the girls reasoning for it however although she understood the action itself. "Well" Ruby said pointing to Emma's clothes and phone that she had gathered and put beside hers "Emma had her first change so I need to change so I can track her by her scent". At her statement Zelena gazed down on her even more confused "I thought you could only change on a full moon?" Nodding her head the brunette once again tried to focus her mind on her metamorphosis.

"Well I hate to break it to you Rubes but it isn't a full moon so all your huffing and puffing won't do anything for you." Ruby jumped up at this grabbing her clothes and quickly threw them back on before she ran past Zelena in a gust of wind leaving the red head behind in a daze of lust and confusion. She ran toward the open dance floor and tilted her head up toward the moon to see if her friend was in fact telling the truth. To her shock and surprise the girl was right the moon was a waning crescent at the moment. This fact left the brunette speechless and she went to gather the rest of the crew as she tried not to panic.


	12. Chapter 8 B:

Chapter 8 B: When I Say Great Whites I'm Not Talking Sharks...  
Hope you guys enjoy. This chapter will be split into 4 parts. Oh and thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews all you shining stars.:)

"What do you mean Emma changed?" "How long will she stay in her wolf form?" "Where did she go" Ruby looked at the group frustrated. They each had their own questions, questions that she herself truly couldn't answer. It was unheard of for a wolf, especially a new pup to change without the assistance of the full moon, or the help of Cruella the witch. Also sadly every wolves change was different and the amount of time they stayed in their form also varied. There was only one thing Ruby knew for sure they had to find Emma before she hurt herself or anyone else.

The hunger that came with the first change was like no other not to mention a new pup doesn't know their strength or what they are capable of. It was imperative that the group came up with a way to track their friend especially since Ruby couldn't change to go find Emma herself. "So what are we gonna do?" August brought her out of her thoughts with a gentle touch to her lower back. "Well someone should call her father, because no matter what she is his kin and change or no change his nose will be strong enough to track her scent." They all looked at her with confused eyes.

"I don't have much time to explain, but short version I could only get a brief whiff of her scent and I wouldn't be able to smell her from miles away. Her father can however because she is his seed and when you are related by blood you always know their scent and can smell them no matter how far they are." "So August you call her dad and let him know what happened." "Killian you and Kathryn walk the halls and see if she is still trapped somewhere in the school, but if you find her keep your distance she might not fully recognize you in her state."

Ruby directed half of the group and they split up and dispersed to complete their respective task. As she looked back and forth between the remaining trio she decided she didn't exactly know what the rest of them could in fact do to help her locate Emma so she decided to wing it. "Uhhh hmmm well Zelena and Daniel how about you guys go to the limo and drive around the west end of town, and see if you can locate a huge albino looking white wolf?"

Zelena nodded her head ( with thoughts of Ruby's naked body still running through her mind) and turned with the boy hot on her heels as they headed to the limousine. Regina stood before Ruby slightly tipsy and at a loss for words. "You follow me" The brunette with the red streak pointed to the shorter girl as she turned and headed in the direction of the bathroom once more to gather up the blondes clothes and phone that she had forgotten in her rush to get dressed herself. After she had collected all the articles of clothing the girls headed out of the dance and into the open air. It was at this time that Regina chose to speak up.

"Uhh so what do you think I could help you with Ru-Rubes" she stuttered slightly her intoxication getting worse with each step. Ruby side glanced at her for a second as they continued to walk down the street in the opposite direction that she told Zelena and Daniel to go in the limo. "I need you to keep it together long enough to do a locator spell" Reginas eyes got slightly wide as she tried not to freak out.

"Ruby I've never done a locator spell, why didn't you ask Zelena?" "Because Zelena doesn't have the connection that you have with Emma. Plus I took Mother Superiors white magic and spells 101 Regina it's not that hard." Ruby said shoving the shreds of Emma's clothes into Reginas hands "Here just take these and focus on her, try to envision her, to feel her almost as if she were right beside you and then let go".

Back at the academy Killian and Katheryn were having the darndest time trying to find where the wolf had gone. At first they had seen a long trail down the halls near the bathroom. They assumed Emma must've pounced on her paws going full force leaving behind scratches from her paws on the linoleum floors in her wake. Now however as they continued further down the hallways and corridors they saw no signs of the pup anywhere. Just as they were about to call Ruby and tell her their search hadn't gotten to much farther then where the brunette had seen her initially, Katheryn saw something from the corner of her eye.

She leaned toward Killian and quickly nudged him with her shoulder and then put her fingers to her lips as if to say be very quiet. Katheryn had taken Ruby's words very seriously and she did not want to come across a frightened wolf who might not recognize her, even if it was her good friend. Killian turned his direction to where Katheryn was looking and saw that the big double doors to the gymnasium had been ran through. A huge hole had been put through the doors in what they could only assume was Emma's wolf size. The pair headed toward the doors careful not to make a peep or sound and as they approached the double doors they both leaned down to peek through the hole and assess the situation. After a few minutes they decided to delve deeper into the gym.

The gym seemed to be mostly in tact with only a few things that seemed to be destroyed. The wooden bleachers had been chewed through and gnawed on. The basketball court had scratches in the center where their school logo was and the wrestling mats in the far corner of the gym had been torn and ripped apart. In short it seemed as if an over sized house pet had gotten loose and had had the time of their life in there.

Killian nodded his head toward the other double doors on the opposite side of the gym where it was obvious that Emma had made her escape once again just running through the doors. The couple jogged over to the other side of the court pushed through the doors and gazed around the parking lot in search of any other signs or clues. After a few more minutes of not finding anything they decided to call Ruby with an update.


	13. Chapter 8 C:

Chapter 8 C: When I Say Great Whites I'm Not Talking Sharks...

Enjoy loves:).

In truth August had the easiest job of the whole group. He approached the table they had all been seated at before their party was abruptly stopped and decided to gather up everyone's belongings which had mostly been forgotten by the group. This meant carrying all the girls clutches and boys suit jackets. Throwing the jackets over his left shoulder and carrying the clutch purses under the same arm with the jackets, he then maneuvered his right hand into his dress pants and pulled out his phone.

The boy then briefly went through his contacts and scrolled down until he found the name he was looking for. The tone dialed and rang for all of ten seconds before he heard a cheerful fatherly voice on the other end. "Hello Mr. Nolan uhhh we lost Emma." As he heard the gasp of panic and the shuffling that went on the other side of the line (he assumed David was gathering his things to quickly head out of his house) he knew he should further explain things. "Well I wouldn't say lost you know?"

He said as he chuckled slightly trying to make light of the situation so the older man wouldn't completely lose his mind. "She just had her first change." At the sound of his last sentence David's seemed to shriek out "SHE DID WHAT?" As August noticed that he had seemed to make the situation worse he dropped the contents that he had been holding on the pavement as he sat on the curb outside the school.

"Look Mr. Nolan we have all split up to look for her, but Ruby said you would probably have the best chance at finding her because she is your blood or something like that. The last place we saw her was at the school. Killian and Kat are searching for her in the school, Z and Daniel took the limo to search the west half of the town and well I was suppose to get in touch with you. Can you please pick me up from the school? I'll call Kill and Kat and we will all wait for you at the front."

The phone called ended with a rushed David Nolan huffing out the words "I'm on my way." August then dialed his friends and told them to head to the front main building so they could all await their ride. He really hoped Ruby and Regina were having better luck with their search.

-ASMA-

"Come on Regina you're suppose to be the super brainy witch and you're telling me you can't muster up the strength to complete a simple locator spell?" The girls had been walking down East Main Street for half an hour in search of Emma and Regina still hadn't been able to use her magic to locate the wolf. Really, at this moment, they were relying on Ruby's instincts as to where she would go if she were Emma in wolf form, and mostly where Regina knew the girl liked to hang in her free time.

However none of the places they went showed any sign of Emma. Regina had began to sober up the more worried she got about Emma's whereabouts and as the girls turned a corner to walk even further down more desolate streets she began to grow helpless. She remembered a trick from Mother Superiors class and she bent down to grab and rip a long strand of cloth from her dress as her companion looked at her strange.

Ruby had never known Regina to rip anything let alone one of her high fashion or expensive belongings so her quizzical look asked a question that hadn't seemed to pass her lips. As Regina leaned back up with the cloth in her hand she tied it around the shredded pieces of clothing that belonged to the green eyed girl and started to explain herself.

" I'm going to try and use a tethering locator spell. I remember this was the strongest locator spell in Mother Superiors freshman class." Her hands whooshed across their tied clothing and her deep purple magic fluttered from her finger tips and clouded around the articles of clothing. Reginas eyes were gripped tight as she said one last prayer of hope and released the apparel.

She soon felt Ruby tugging on her wrist and as she opened her eyes she saw the attire floating in the air above them and leading them from the streets and toward the woods. They walked for miles over valleys of grass and hills, marched through puddles and over small streams. They went around the river and as they finally got around to the other side of the water they stopped to rest at the bottom covering of the troll bridge. As the girls sat on rocks under the bridge resting their aching feet they saw headlights coming from up above that caught their attention and heard a loud screech as the car came to an abrupt stop.

-ASMA-

Since the moment David had gotten the phone call from a very calm yet concerned August Booth his mind hadn't stopped racing. He had all but shot off the couch beside his wife and ran into the foyer where he kept his car keys in a bowl on the mahogany table. Mary Margaret had quickly followed suite getting off the couch in a rush of wind as she followed her husbands steps and rushed movements to the front of their home.

"What's going on David?" She exclaimed in a panicked voice. She had never seen her husband respond this way to a two minute phone call and her worrisome thoughts got worse every second he was silent. She helped her husband get his coat over his shoulders as he began to speak "Emma's had her change" he rushed out as he then grabbed his wallet from the same place as his keys.

The pixie cut brunettes eyebrows raised all the way to her hairline as she shook her head in protest. "Oh no that can't be David. It's impossible in fact, because there won't be a full moon for another week. I've been preparing the shed for you since last Tuesday." She stated matter-of-factly as she looked on at her husband completely confused, for she knew many if not all of the pack laws. "I have no time to explain M. I love you and give Neal a kiss for me." David kissed his wife's forehead and quickly brushed by her and out of the front door.

He jogged to his old red pickup: slammed the door shut, turned the keys in the ignition, and proceeded to speed down the streets to the academy. The red pickup could be heard zooming down the academy campus streets way before he was even in the view of the teens, and as he came to an abrupt stop 10 feet from the curb all that could be heard was him yelling "Hurry hop in".

The teens did as they were told and the group all put on their seatbelts as David put the truck back in drive and proceeded to fly down the streets. He didn't understand how or what allowed him to know, but he knew exactly where his pup was and his heart raced in pride and in fear as he headed toward her direction.

As he rounded the corner on three tires miles outside of town, he charged over the troll bridge and screeched to a hault. A great white wolf stood on all fours in her great majestic glory mere inches from the town line. The wolf let out a long and loud howl as she glared at him through his windshield. "Stay in the truck" he instructed the teens as he cut his headlights off and proceeded to exit his vehicle slowly.


End file.
